


How Much Does Your Love Cost?

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boxer Kara Danvers, Escort Lena Luthor, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Kara Danvers is the World Women’s Lightweight Boxing Champion. With that title a lot of complications follow especially for her nonexistent love life. Having been burned by failed relationships before. Kara decides to contact a high end escort service looking for an escort to pose as her high class girlfriend during the day and fulfill every sexual need she has.In comes Lena Luthor who is a graduate student at National City University that pays for her education by being one of National City’s most prominent  high end escorts.What happens when the two meet when Lena is assigned to be Kara’s escort.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 277
Kudos: 1272





	1. Chapter 1

Lena had just finished her last final of the spring semester the day before and was taking a day for herself to do nothing other than be lazing around the spacious apartment she shared with two of her friends. All three of them were graduate students at National City University, and had also been co-workers for almost three years. Living together allowed the women to economize on expenses, allowing them to save for school and still have plenty of money for a number of well earned extras.

The women were scheduled to leave National City in two days for a two week long vacation to Cabo San Lucas, in Mexico. Andrea was already busy packing, trying to decide which of her bikinis should come along, while Sam had finished packing a week ago. 

Lena, on the other hand, hadn't even begun thinking about what she wanted to wear. All she knew was that she and her friends intended to spend their days on sandy white beaches getting ridiculous drunk and relaxing. While their evenings were to be spent in nightclubs dancing and seeing if anyone they met at the beach was worth taking back to their own hotel rooms for a little fun.

Lena was stretched out on the couch, reading a hard copy of Leo Tolstoy's Anna Karenina, when her cell phone rang. A quick look at her caller ID let her know her boss was calling, and doing so from her work phone. Of all the people who might be calling, Lena thought, ‘Why on earth is it Cat Grant?’ She knows we are going on vacation. Putting her book face down on the glass coffee table in front of her, Lena took the call. 

“Hi,Cat.” Lena said. Her voice was guarded as she was worried her boss would try to talk her into staying.  
‘Lord knows she has enough help to let us go for two measly weeks.’ Lena thought to herself.

“Hi, Lena.” came the unusually cheerful reply from the smoky voice on the other end of the call. Hearing Cat actually sounding cheerful set off all kinds of alarms in Lena’s head. Cat could accurately be called many things but cheerful was not one of them.

“What's going on, Boss?” Lena asked. Her use of the name Boss had been intentional. It was designed to let Cat know that Lena knew this was a business call and that Cat could stop the cheerful bullshit at any time.

“Straight to business, then huh?” Cat chuckled softly as she imagined Lena's reaction to her call. “Then I guess I had better not waste time asking how your finals went, right?”  
“They went great. I aced them all.” Lena told her as a matter a factly  
“That's good to hear.” Cat replied. 

Lena could tell Cat was being sincere, a rare moment for her normal all business head bitch in charge attitude, but then again, she had always been a big supporter of Lena and her goals in life, so some interest in her academic progress was to be expected. 

“Anyway, you are right to be suspicious, as I am calling to tell you about a most unusual business opportunity that just came my way.” Cat told her.  
“Oh?” Lena asked, waiting for Cat to pitch her the business opportunity of a lifetime it seemed.

“A prospective client called out of the blue with a unique request.” Cat swept a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, leaned back in her office swivel chair as she continued. “After hearing her proposal, I thought it over, and decided that you were the best person for the job.” Hoping to forestall an expected complaint from Lena, Cat quickly added, “I know you are supposed to be off work until you three return from Mexico, but I really think you ought to hear the client's proposal before you go. This is potentially a very, very lucrative opportunity for you, but if you choose to say no, I’ll have to send someone else.”

Lena knew Cat had some pretty serious standards when it came to the meaning of the word lucrative, so she wiped her face with one hand not quite able to believe what she was about to say and said,  
“Okay, Cat, I’ll go see this new client and hear her out, but this had better be worth my time.” Unspoken was the threat that Lena might seek out a new employer if she thought Cat was jerking her around. 

Cat understood the threat was there nonetheless and tried to soothe Lena. “Come on, Lena. When have I steered you wrong?”

“Just give me the address, and let the client know I'll be over to hear her proposal in a couple of hours. So much for my fucking day off.” Once Lena had copied down the address, she ended the call and screamed in frustration.

Leaving her bedroom momentarily to enter the living room and see what the Hell had just crawled up her roommate's ass, Andrea put her hands on her hips, and asked, “Oye que pasa aquí ” Andrea asked in her native spanish language as she came into Lena’s room. Over the past three months Andrea had been teaching both Lena and Sam some spanish. Since they were going to be taking a trip south of the border Andrea insisted that they at least learn some basic words and phrases.  
Lena only let out a frustrated sigh she couldn’t believe. She was even considering taking on a new client the day before she was set to leave on their trip.  
“I just got a call from Cat.” She told Andrea just as Sam made her way into her room as well.  
Hearing their boss' name so close to vacation made both girls hiss.  
“What the hell did she want?” Andrea asked 

Speaking almost right on top of her was Sam. “I can't believe the gall that woman has to call you on your day off. What was it this time? She needs you to come in and look over the books again?” Sam said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“No.” Lena waved the small slip of paper she had torn off of a piece of notebook paper so she could write down the client's address. “This is the address of a new client. Cat knows we're about to go, but she said this was some kind of amazing chance for me.” Lena rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what the fuck she’s smoking these days, but I promised I would go at least listen to the client before we go on vacation.” Both Sam and Andrea swore impressively, and Andrea was halfway to calling Cat and telling her to get someone else, before Lena stopped her. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go see this client and be back tonight, likely in time for dinner, so make sure you make enough for three.”

Lena spent the next hour getting dressed, as the jeans and long sleeve grey henley she had been wearing around the apartment weren't going to cut it when meeting a client. She didn't have time to go the whole nine yards, but she still managed to look fabulous in a bubble-hemmed red cocktail dress and high heels. Hoping one last time that this wasn’t just a waste of her time, and yet wanting it to be so she could continue on to Cabo, Lena headed to the lobby and let the doorman hail a cab for her. After seating herself in the cab, Lena read the address to the driver, who promptly put the car into gear and headed toward the National City Four Seasons Hotel. 

“Ya know something.” the driver asked, the women’s lightweight champ is at the Four Seasons right now.

“Oh?” Lena asked. She didn't give a rat's ass about the lightweight champ, but figured pretending she was interested was the easiest way to make the trip go by smoothly. 

“Yeah. I know a guy whose brother-in-laws cousin works there part-time as a room service waiter, and that guy claims the champ’s entourage has the entire twenty-seventh floor all to themselves.”

That bit of information drew a low whistle from Lena, whether she cared about this lightweight women’s champ or not. As a budding accountant, keeping track of the flow of money was a particular interest of hers. “That has got to cost a pretty penny,” Lena said, because the rooms in that place are not cheap. Lena was also interested in the fact that the champ had the whole twenty-seventh floor because that's where she was supposed to meet the client. She looked down at her piece of paper again. “What's the champ's name?”

The driver shot a look at Lena in the rearview mirror that told her he thought she was some kind of moron for not knowing that piece of information.  
“Kara Danvers. She’s a local girl”

The driver droned on about the boxer, but Lena froze for a moment because Kara Danvers was the name on her slip of paper. Once she got over the coincidence of the driver raving about the woman she was going to meet, Lena found herself being drawn into the driver’s gossip-centered world. By the time he dropped her off at the front door of the Four Seasons, she knew more rumors about the world women’s lightweight boxing champ than she had ever cared to before.

Lena looked upward at the imposing edifice and then walked right by the unsuspecting doorman and into the hotel. She checked in at the counter, giving the name Lena Kieran, which was the professional business name that protected her real identity. The name Lena Kieran got action, as the champ had called down to let them know she was expected. The concierge himself led her over to the elevators and told the hotel security agent to take her to the twenty-seventh floor. After the security agent showed Lena into the elevator he was guarding, he pressed the button for the twenty-seventh floor and the two of them rose into the air.

“Why the escort?” Lena asked a question that she thought was rather funny to be coming from her.

All the elevators except this one are running normally, but they have all been altered so they won’t stop on the twenty-seventh floor. This elevator only stops on the twenty-seventh floor and the lobby. Just another way to protect Ms.Danvers.

When the elevator doors opened on the twenty-seventh floor, Lena thanked the security agent for his time, and got a pleased smile and a nod of his head in return before the door closed behind her. In front of her in the elevator lobby were two burly looking men that she assumed were part of the boxer’s retinue. 

“The front desk called up, Ms. Kieran. Ms. Danvers is expecting you on your right, down at the far end of the hall.” The man’s words were respectful, but he was eyeing her like a particularly choice piece of meat, which, given the circumstances, wasn't too far off base. In any case, Lena knew she was dressed to kill, and she was more than used to being stared at, so she just wafted on by the men and headed to where she had been directed.

Judging from the low number of doors on the floor, Lena assumed this floor was filled with extra large suites, and if her guess was right, the room she was headed toward was likely going to be the largest one of the bunch. She knocked on the door firmly and waited. She could hear some people moving around inside, but no one opened the door. She knocked again, more firmly this time, and finally heard a voice through the door.

“Would someone open the fucking door? What do I have you people in here for anyway?”

The voice was distinctly annoyed and definitely pissed off. Lena could only assume it belonged to the client.

The door finally opened and as Lena stepped into the suite, the same voice bellowed, “Now everybody leave. I have some business to deal with and I don't need you people hanging around while I talk with Ms. Kieran.” Lena stood to one side and was passed by an array of people. As the last one left, the voice called out,  
“Shut the door and lock it behind them, Ms. Kieran, then please come in here with me so we can talk.”

Lena did as she had been ordered to do and then strolled into the suites living room. Once there, she was confronted with the sight of the most gorgeous woman she had seen in her twenty-six years of life. She was wearing a skintight navy t-shirt and jeans as her arms were resting on the back of the white leather sofa she was sitting on, while her sock-clad feet were propped up on the glass and steel coffee table that was in front of her. Just the one glance at this woman, who she thought had to be Kara Danvers, was enough to set Lena’s blood to pound in her ears, something that was unusual for a woman in her position.

Lena wasn’t the only one enjoying what she was seeing. Kara was eyeing Lena like she was a five course meal and she was ready to feast. Deciding she wanted a sneak preview, Kara concentrated her vision on Lena’s form using her x-ray vision to see through her dress. Underneath the red dress and its liner, she saw smooth, flawless porcelain skin, full firm breasts with no bra on, and a tiny red lace thong that matched the color of her dress perfectly. Not satisfied with that look, Kara went one layer deeper, making Lena’s panties disappear, and saw to her delight Lena’s nicely trimmed cunt. ‘Fuck me.’ Kara thought. This woman just might be as fine as advertised. 

“Hello, Ms. Kieran.” Kara said, ”I'm Kara Danvers.”  
“Uh, hi, Ms. Danvers, please call me Lena.” she said nervously. ‘Dammit! Get over it, Luthor. It's not like you haven't seen a woman before. Jesus Christ.’  
“So you are the best Ms.Grant has to offer, huh?” Kara asked as she eyed Lena once more. “You are not quite what I expected a high-priced call girl to look like.”  
“Do I displease you?” Lena asked  
Kara shook her head slowly. “I definitely didn't say that.”

“Then you must have been expecting a tall blonde with breasts out here.” Lena held her hands out a good six inches in front of her chest. “I’m also not stupid.” she added, “just in case that was something else you were expecting.”Lena arched one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows in defiance. Kara let out a small laugh at the brunette’s straightforwardness. Before giving her a fierce look.  
“Take off your dress,Lena.” Kara commanded,  
“I want to see what I'm buying.”

Lena didn't move an inch. “I was told there was an opportunity for me here, but I wasn't told what. You haven't even made a proposal yet, and I sure as hell haven't accepted it.” She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to one leg. “This isn't a deli. I don't give out free samples.”

“A proposal, huh?” Kara asked rhetorically as she leaned forward and steepled the fingers of her hands under her chin. “I'm in town to open my training camp so I can get ready to defend my world lightweight titles.”

“As for why I want you, my last few partners have been money-grubbing pieces of shit. So I decided if people see me as nothing more than a giant cash machine, I would be better off this time getting someone who was with me for my money from the get go. I made a few calls and discovered that Ms.Grant runs the most exclusive escort service in all of National City. Her women are the most beautiful, the classiest, and the smartest. So I called her up and asked for her best girl for the entire length of my training camp, right up through the fight in late August.”

“My offer is this in return for paying double your normal rate, I would expect you to live here with me 24/7, provide me with a high class girlfriend during the day, and all of your grade “A” bedroom services any time I want them, from now until I beat the crap out of my so called challenger in late August.”

Lena thought quickly and calculated there were roughly ninety days from now until the fight. She normally didn't work more than a day a week these days, as that provided all the money she needed, and because her work involved spending the night with her clients which tended to interfere with her schoolwork. But now, with summer break starting, she could afford the time to take on a job like this, and if she lasted the whole summer, she would make enough that she could retire from the escort business and concentrate on the last year of her master's degree program at National City University. But on the negative side, she'd have to miss her vacation in Cabo, and she still wasn't sure about this client named Kara Danvers.

”I really hope you will excuse me for taking some time to think this over, Ms. Danvers.” Lena said, “but I'm not used to making decisions about who I work with. Cat normally just gives me an assignment and I do it.”  
“Or do them?” Kara smirked.  
“Yes, or do them,'' Lena agreed, even as she wondered about the woman's odd sense of humor. Still, it’s ninety days to get $680,000 in cash, Lena thought. That's a big opportunity. “Doesn't it bother you to buy a girlfriend like that?” Lena asked curious as to what Kara’s intentions were and what she expected to get out of this arrangement.

“No it does not.” Kara asserted. “I get paid a shitload of money to beat the fuck out of the people standing across from me in the boxing ring. Why should it bother me to pay you for the use of your body and skills?”  
Lena liked that answer and it showed Kara had a practical outlook and it also made her believe she wasn't some kind of hopeless romantic looking for a Pretty Woman kind of love. Lord knows she had run into that exact situation a time or two in the past. This was just a business transaction to her all Kara wanted was a short term companion and lover. Lena knew she could handle that, and the six-hundred-eighty large was something else she could handle, too. The idea of being able to retire as a call girl nine months early appealed to her a lot. 

Having made her decision, Lena reached up and brushed the straps of her red cocktail dress off her shoulders and allowed the garment to fall. It stopped just below her breasts, where a thin elastic band created an empire waist and stopped the dress from falling any farther.

”I take it you‘ve decided then?” Kara asked, as she feasted her sapphire eyes on every jiggle of Lena’s perky full breasts.

“Yes, I’ve decided,” Lena replied, as she stretched the elastic band and pushed the dress down over her hips and onto the floor. The red lace thong Kara had seen earlier was all she had on now, other than her shoes. “Would you like my panties off, too?” Lena asked, sounding innocent and demure. A quick contrast to the business like attitude she had displayed not just a few moments ago.

Kara only needed to nod her head in a ‘yes’ before Lena’s thong joined her dress on the floor. She stepped out of the pool of fabric, held her arms out to the side, and turned slowly for the blonde, wearing only her high heels.  
“Well? Do I pass muster?” Lena asked  
Kara waited until she was facing away from her before speaking. “Stop right there.”

Lena did as ordered and heard Kara murmur, “Nice, nice ass.” and then louder, “You’ll do, Lena. Why don't you kick off your shoes and stay awhile?”

“As long as the money keeps coming,” Lena replied, as she stepped out of her high heels, “so will you.” She turned back around to face her newest client. “There are a few ground rules I have to go over with you, Ms. Danvers.”

“Call me Kara.” The blonde told her as she kept admiring Lena’s stunning body. Feeling her cock harden in her jeans at the thought of thrust into Lena’s tight pussy and having her cry out in utter bliss.

Lena noticed the bulge forming in Kara’s pants from her faraway view. She couldn’t really tell how big Kara actually was but she couldn’t wait to find out right after she laid out some ground rules.  
“Okay, Kara. My first rule is that condoms are required at all times. No exceptions. I’m as clean as a virgin and I fully intend to stay that way. Additionally, though I’m on birth control, a condom adds an extra layer of protection. I don't want to get pregnant with your baby and you definitely don't want that either.”

Lena had another, more personal reason for insisting on condoms. She considered that thin sheath of latex to be more than a physical barrier during sex. For her, a condom was part of her mental barrier against intimacy. With one on it became mentally possible for her to distance herself somewhat from the sex act itself. She'd never told that to anyone, not even Sam or Andrea, and she wasn't about to start by telling this client.

Kara leaned forward and picked up a couple of sheets of paper that were laying on the coffee table. Take a look at these. When Lena took the paper from her hand and began to read, she said, “First off, I'm as clean as you are, and those papers are my proof. Your boss Cat said I would need proof before she would send me someone, so there it is. I already emailed a copy to her this morning.”  
“As for your other fear, I've never gotten anyone pregnant before in my life, and it's not from a lack of trying, Kara said smugly.  
“How do you know you have never gotten anyone pregnant?” Lena asked.

“Because I have been sued twice by women who thought I had gotten them pregnant, but both times the child belonged to someone else. I have never been sued by a woman whose baby was mine. I just don't think I can have children.” Kara said a hint of vulnerability at the end of her statement.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Lena replied, “But I have no intention of being the first. So no condom on means no penetrative sex understood?.” Lena said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Okay” Kara nodded as pursed her lips as she thought. “The condoms are acceptable, even though I can't really feel a damn thing with one of them on, but you are in charge of supplying them.”  
“Alright,” Lena said, “but you will have to let me see what I'm going to be working with here.” Lena said as her gaze trailed down to Kara’s crotch.  
Kara slowly started to unbutton and unzip her pants.  
Swiftly pulling her pants and boxer briefs down to her ankles. A smug smile painted on her face as she saw Lena’s wide eyed expression as well as her mouth hanging slightly open.

“Well you’re certainly gifted.” Lena said clearly her throat as she shook her head trying to get her wits about her. Kara’s cock was definitely the biggest she had seen in her line of work. The shaft was long and thick if Lena had to guess Kara was about 9 ½ inches.  
Lena noticed how the veins around the shaft seemed to throb in need. Her big reddish purple mushroom head was leaking with precum. Lena had never had such a strong urge to wrap her lips around a client's cock before Kara.

Kara’s response was to just lay back and grunt as she allowed Lena to do her thing.  
“Do blow jobs require condoms?” Kara asked a sly smirk on her face.  
“Since you are clean, no just penetrative sex.”  
“Well,then,” Kara said, as she rested her arms on the back of the sofa, “get to work.”

Lena slid off the sofa onto the thickly carpeted floor and took Kara’s jeans and underwear off her ankles before working her way in between the blonde’s knees. Kara had had a number of lovers over the years many since becoming the world women’s lightweight champion three years earlier but none had looked as attractive to her as Lena Kieran did right then. To Kara, she had a rare combination of assertive sexiness. All Kara knew was that Lena was a gorgeous woman, probably the most gorgeous woman she had seen in her life, and for the next three months, Lena was all hers.

Lena was already grabbing Kara’s half hard cock and was holding it with one hand just below the fat, spongy head as she very slowly pumped the shaft with her other hand. Her mouth was busy, too, but not with cock. Her lips were red, wet, and inches from Kara’s hardening dick as her voice shifted into a low, throaty growl. “Does your cock want to come out and play, Kara? It doesn't look like it's quite sure. Maybe I can convince it.”

Kara didn’t know about her dick, but she was ready for some of Lena’s most personal attention, and was ready right now. “Please, baby, don't tease me, Kara pleaded. She had no intention, however, of making Lena hurry at all. Kara wanted her to take however much time she needed, as she was paying plenty for her services. Kara wanted to see just how good Lena really was.

Lena kept up her one-handed slow stroke of Kara’s cock, even as she continued to treat her cock as if it was a third person involved in their sex. “Come on. Don’t disappoint me now. Not after all the negotiating Kara and I have done today. It's time for you to stand up,” Lena licked her lips ostentatiously at that, “and claim your spot in my hot and wet little mouth.”

Contrary to Lena’s claims, Kara’s cock was growing at what to her was an alarming pace. Just seeing a woman of Lena’s beauty on her knees in front of her would have been enough to harden her dick, but having Lena stroke it while gently taunting her was too much. 

Lena was secretly amazed at the length and girth of Kara’s cock as it grew in her hands. She had never come close to seeing one this large, and was beginning to wonder just how much she would be able to get into her mouth. Figuring there was no time like the present to find out, she licked the tip of Kara’s cock before pressing her red lips against the spongy head and slowly making a larger and larger “O” with her lips until she could suck the purple head into her mouth.

Both of her hands were pumping the enormous length of Kara’s shaft now, but doing so very slowly as she had no interest in making the blonde come quickly. Lena knew she was being paid handsomely, and wanted not just to make this woman come, but to give her an experience she would remember long after the tingle in her balls had faded away.

For the first few minutes Lena did nothing but slide the head of Kara’s cock in and out of her mouth as slowly as she pumped her, taking care to keep her lips firmly pressed against the fleshy knob at all times. Once she had developed a slow, steady rhythm, one hand slid off the shaft and cupped Kara’s sack before searching out her balls and very gently rubbing them between her fingertips, even as she popped the head out of her mouth and gave several full, lavish licks up and down the length of the underside of the shaft, before popping the head back into her mouth and licking it all over.

“Oh God, baby,” Kara moaned. “Ah fuck yeah just like that.” Kara said as she threw her head back against the sofa. Closing her eyes as she enjoyed the wonderful blow job Lena was giving her.

”Yoolakdat?” Lena mumbled around a mouthful of hard cock.

”Uh yes soo good...shit keep sucking me.” Kara said as both her hands gripped tightly at the cushions of the sofa knuckles white with effort.

Lena smiled around Kara’s dick. Feeling a great sense of pride in making this beautiful woman cry out in pleasure as she serviced her.

Over the next half hour, Lena worked Kara up to the very edge of control two separate times before slowing things down and letting her cool off. The third time, Kara was squeezing the leather-covered cushions with each hand in a death grip as she begged Lena to let her come.

“Oh shittt! Please let me come, please.” Another groan from Kara. “Goddd, you are such a fucking cock tease.” Kara imagined she could feel the come in her balls surging forward to be released. 

”A cock tease?” Lena asked, in between slurping sucks. “You do notice I'm literally sucking your cock, don ' t you?”

“Uh, yeah, I think I just noticed that.” Kara said. Her voice was rife with sarcasm and then her baby blue eyes nearly rolled out of the back of her head as Lena lips formed a seal around her shaft and began sucking and licking again. As Kara felt her orgasm approaching for a third time, Kara started bucking her hips against Lena’s face, forcing her dick deeper into her mouth, choking her slightly, and then pulling back. 

After Kara’s thrusts nearly choked her two more times, Lena realized Kara was desperate to come. She pulled her mouth completely off of Kara’s cock and began to vigorously pump the top several inches, as she said, “Come for me, Kara. Let go. Let me have your cum.”

“Gaahhhughh.” was all Kara had time to say before spraying gout after gout of sticky white come all over Lena’s face and into her hair. She normally didn't like facials, detested them in fact, but just having been accidentally choked by Kara’s huge cock had caused her to be wary of letting her come in her mouth when she might end up gagging on it.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” Kara said, and kept saying, as she recovered from her best orgasm in years. 

Lena was wanting to clean herself, but knew she needed to check on her client first. “So? That meet your standards?” she asked, with just the slightest trace of smugness in her voice.

“That blew my standards away.” Kara looked Lena in the eye and saw she was coated with her cum. Lena noticed Kara’s little joke and chuckled appreciatively, just as she said, “Go get yourself cleaned up. You can even take a shower if you like.”

Lena wasted no time in following Kara’s advice, and as she eyed her luscious retreating form, she barked,  
“I would join you in the shower, but there's no way I could be in that shower without fucking you hard, and you haven’t had time to buy those condoms yet.”

“I’ll go shopping as soon as I get cleaned up.” Lena called back over her shoulder. By the time she stepped into the cavernous shower stall, Lena was rather pleased with herself. This had turned out to be a great opportunity for her. She would make bank and be able to stop being a call girl early. Of course it didn’t hurt that she would get to fuck a beautiful woman in the process. Yes a very great opportunity indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena accepts Kara’s proposal and Kara gives Lena a good oral stimulation.  
> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback.  
> I’m still working on the plot of this story so I haven’t quite figured out how long this will be.  
> But I hope you all enjoy this.  
> Happy reading.

Once Lena was in the bathroom, Kara was alone, so she super-sped to her refrigerator and back to get herself a soda, as she planned on making use of her x-ray vision to watch Lena wash herself. Kara was rewarded with the sight of Lena’s delicate hands darting here and there with a bar of soap, washing her full supple breasts,stomach, ass, pussy, and her lovely toned legs. There was nothing especially sexual about the way she washed herself, but seeing such a beautiful woman in such an unguarded personal moment was still a serious turn on for Kara.

When Lena stepped out of the shower, she dried off and then wrapped her still damp long raven hair in the towel and her body in another towel before venturing back into the living area of the suite to collect her clothing. The only reason for the towel covering her was in case Kara had allowed her entourage back into the suite while she had been showering. 

As she paraded in front of Kara, the blonde was quick to order her to lose the towel. Lena pulled it off in mid-stride as nonchalantly as can be and draped it over the back of the first chair she came to. She had intended to put her clothes on so she could go shop for condoms, lube, and other sex aids, but she suddenly remembered she had a couple of calls to make first.  
”Kara? Would you mind terribly if I used my cell phone before leaving?”  
“No, go right ahead.” Kara told her, taking a long slow sip of her soda, eyeing Lena’s amazing body. Thinking of all the things she would do to her as soon as Lena went and purchased some damn condoms.

“I need to call Cat and let her know I've accepted the job.” Lena said. “I'm supposed to be on vacation right now which reminds me, I have to call my friends and let them know I won't be going to Cabo with them.”

Lena’s phone was in her clutch which she had left on a small table next to the front door. She knew her call to Cat would be perfunctory, but her call to her best friends Andrea and Sam would take a little more time. 

Kara watched with interest as Lena seemed to glide into the other room. From what she could see, the brunette had a grace and an ease of movement normally found only in athletes. Kara loved her gently rounded hips, her slender slightly tapered legs and particularly enjoyed the clench of her ass muscles with each step she took. Even the triangular gap between her upper thighs captivated Kara and she stared intently at the delicious looking mound it revealed. She had been with quite a few women over the five years of her professional boxing career, women of every shape and size imaginable, but Lena was unique. Kara could feel her cock hardening again at the very sight of the brunette and she found she couldn't wait to get her first taste of her lovely pussy. Then the thought struck her  
‘I am paying for this, why wait?’ Kara stood and quickly disrobed before silently following Lena into the other room.

When she found Lena, she was standing comfortably in front of the front door with a cell phone pressed to one ear. The brunette was completely engrossed in the conversation she was having with the other person on the phone that she failed to notice Kara coming up behind her.  
“Yeah, I know, Sam. I wanted to go to Cabo, too, but this is too big of a chance to pass up” Lena told her distraught best friend over the phone. As Sam started badgering Lena with questions.“What's she like?”  
“Well she’s around our age. Very Athletic, gorgeous, and seems to be kind of rough around the edges but if she fucks like she looks, this could be a halfway interesting summer.”

Still unseen by Lena, Kara snuck up behind her and pulled the length of Lena’s petite body back against her own. Lena was startled as she yelped briefly and then slipped into her professional mode as she realized what was happening. She could feel the hard length of Kara’s cock as it pressed into the small of her back, and set herself to stop the blonde if she tried to fuck her without a condom on.

Kara gathered Lena's long raven hair with one hand and tossed it over her shoulder where her cell phone was still pressed to her ear, and then Kara’s hands gripped the sides of her rib cage to hold her close as Kara’s head dipped down and placed a few small warm kisses on Lena’s neck. With her phone on one side and Kara's mouth starting to take possession of the other, Lena decided it was time to hang up on Sam and attend to business. But before she could say anything, Kara put her lips right up to her ear and whispered, “Stay on the phone while I have my way with you, Lena”  
“Huh?” Lena was taken back by what Kara was suggesting. So the blonde spoke up again.  
“You heard me. I want to see how long you can go without your friend realizing you’re having sex.”  
Lena's perfectly manicured eyebrows rose, but her only other reaction was to tilt her head away from Kara so she would have all the room she needed to kiss her neck. 

“Oh, sorry, Sam.” Lena said, as Kara sucked the tip of her earlobe into her warm mouth, ”Kara just needed to tell me something.”

Kara’s hands left Lena’s side, with one moving across her toned belly to hold her close, while the other hand slid up her chest to begin to draw a lazy spiral on one of her full perky breasts, starting at the base and zeroing in on her large, pink areola and the puckered nipple at the top.

“Yes, Sam, you and Andrea can use my ticket and take someone else.” Lena was surprised to find that a woman like Kara who made her living with her fists had such soft, gentle fingertips, but the breast she was working on was already responding to the blonde’s touch. Lena continued to converse with her friends who were completely unaware of what was going on, on the other end of the line.  
“I know, but the cost of the trip is non-refundable, so someone might as well get to use it.”

“You are so beautiful, Lena.” Kara whispered, before sucking on her earlobe one last time and then placing more kisses onto her neck. “So desirable.” Another kiss. “Soo fuckable.” Kara lilted into Lena’s ear as she placed another kiss around the outer shell of Lena’s ear. Lena felt herself melting under Kara's masterful touch. She knew it wasn't supposed to be this way. Sex was part of her job, just one of the tools she used to please the client who paid so extravagantly for her services. But not now. Not this time.

The breast Kara was working over was tingling madly as it’s areola had swelled into a puffy cone and the nipple was fully distended and almost painful to the touch. It was then that Kara changed tactics, moving her hand to the stiff nipple and rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Do you like that, Lena?” Kara whispered.

Lena’s conversation was getting harder and harder for her to maintain. As she tried to keep her breathing under control. But still not trusting what she might say, she merely nodded her head and tried to keep her mind on what Sam was saying. Kara then kept her hold on her nipple and pulled on it, stretching it painfully before giving it a hard twist. Lena gasped as an odd mixture of pleasure and pain raced through her body.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Sam asked.  
“S-s-ure. No problem.” Lena replied sharply trying so hard not to little out a pitiful moan at Kara’s ministrations  
“Oh. It just sounded like someone had dropped an ice cube into your bra or something.” Sam told her.  
“N-n-no. No bra today.” Lena stammered.

Once Kara had Lena's breast as swollen and sensitive as she could get it, she switched hands and began the same process on Lena’s other breast, starting with the slow, spiral strokes. The first hand headed down to her belly to hold her close, but this time, Kara placed her forefinger on the edge of her bellybutton and began pumping it gently in and out of the tiny hollow hole in her stomach . 

“In and out, in and out.” Kara purred. “Just imagine it Lena imagine me fucking you. My big hard cock sliding into your tight wet cunt. Stretching you open and feeling me so deep inside of you.” Lena was biting her bottom lip hard leaving small crest imprints on her lip in the process as Kara continued to speak  
“Sadly this is all we can do until you buy those condoms.”

Lena eventually let out a groan, completely heedless of the phone call, and then said, “Mmm fuck yes.” She could feel the heat that had been building between her legs as it was growing into an inferno, and her pussy was getting more and more wet with each passing moment. “Ohhhh Godd, Kara Please, please…”  
Lena had no idea what she was begging for but she was only concerned that she got it, and got it right now.

“Lena? Am I interrupting something?” Sam asked. Her question was rhetorical as it was obvious to her that Lena was being sexually stimulated just from the noises she was making.”Lena are you having sex?”

Needing to participate more by now, Lena had dropped her phone on the hardwood floor and reached back with that hand to fist Kara’s silken long blonde curls. As Lena’s other hand reached behind her back, trying to get a grip on Kara’s cock and stroke it, but Kara wasn't about to allow that.

“Hands off my cock.” Kara practically growled. “All you need to do is stand there and let me have you.” She emphasized her order with a hard twist on Lena's nipple, even as the hand that had been toying with her bellybutton slid down over her smooth pelvis and began to rub the front edge of her slit, right over the hood of her clit. “Aww your little pink clit hasn't come out to play yet.” Kara’s voice lowered and became rather throaty. ”Let's see how quickly I can change that.”

Thankful for her long arms, Kara extended her reach and began rubbing Lena’s mound. Her lips were already swollen, inviting Kara’s questing fingers to delve deeper, an invitation that didn't need to be made twice. Moaning and whimpering now with each move of her long, strong, agile fingers, Lena spread her legs wider to give Kara's hand more room.

Lena’s vocalizations began to pick up steam and lose coherency, even as Kara continued to finger her while kissing and licking her way down her spine. Upon reaching the cleft of her ass, Kara paused just long enough to say,  
“Brace your arms against the front door.” 

Thinking she knew what was about to come, Lena did as she had been ordered. Kara continued her move down south, licking and kissing her way down the crack defined by her tightly clenched cheeks, until her lips reached the back end of her juicy slit. Kara was sliding down to the floor now, with her mouth pressed up against Lena’s swollen lips, teasing her wetness with kisses, nibbles, and a flickering tongue.

As Kara’s ass hit the floor, Kara’s hand grudgingly left the front of Lena’s pussy and slid over her hip and around to her back, where it could slide between Lena’s legs to easily reach her creamy center. One, two, then finally three fingers worked their way inside of Lena’s pussy, working to stretch her open even as they continued to pump in and out.

Biting her lower lip to keep from shouting as Kara's nimble fingers and plush lips ravaged her pussy, Lena clenched her hands into fists as they pressed against the door. But when Kara shifted forward, moving her hand to tweak her now visible clit, while at the same time moving her mouth directly over her slick dripping heat to pump it with her tongue, Lena shrieked,  
“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my…” as the feelings Kara was generating in her crotch finally began to overwhelm her. “So close gonna cum...need to cum.” 

Lena could feel her orgasm building and tried to prepare herself for the familiar surge of tingling heat that would spread throughout her body as her pussy spasmed in the sheer bliss of orgasm, but it hit her too fast and too hard for her to be ready, and she found herself being swept away by the all-consuming tsunami that was her climax. When it hit, her leg muscles clenched and her knees buckled. She would have slumped into a pile of blissed out flesh, except for Kara’s position in between her legs. She rode Kara’s head like it was a particularly precarious saddle on a very skinny horse, and kept her hands pressed against the door for balance.

“Oh oh oh oh fuucckkk mee.” Lena all but wailed as her orgasm cake over her

“Don’t worry,Lena,” Kara chuckled, “that's on the schedule for tonight.”

“You do remember I’m the one being paid for this right?” Lena asked, as she huffed and puffed and tried to catch her breath.

“I most certainly do,” Kara replied with a smug look on her face.

“Then why? Not that I'm ungrateful, but getting oral like that from a client is very rare to the point of being unheard of.” Lena told her trying to compose herself.

”A lot of reasons, not all of which I feel like telling you.” Kara said. ”I will say my last girlfriend liked to complain I sometimes left her high and dry. Also, seeing your sweet ass and the roundness of your mound as you walked in here just set me on fire. After that, I just had to taste you as soon as possible.” Lena wondered what Kara’s other reasons for eating her to such a glorious climax could be, but she knew it wasn’t her place to ask. If Kara wanted her to know, she'd tell her. 

After Lena went back into the bathroom to clean herself up and had gotten dressed, Kara told her she was going to have her personal assistant go shopping with her. Further, she was assigning two members of her entourage to go rent a U-Haul truck while she was shopping so that by the time she returned, they would be ready to follow her to her home and help her pack whatever belongings she was going to want with her for the next three months.

“I’ll also be giving you the suite next to mine for your exclusive use.” Kara added. “You will be sleeping with me almost every night, but that suite will give you a place to call your own where you can keep your things. It will also give you a place to go and rest if things get too hectic in here during the day.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena said. “That's very thoughtful of you. It was an unexpected kindness one that Lena suspected she would be very grateful for long before the end of her time with Kara. ‘Oh well’ she thought, maybe I'll be able to show her how thankful I am later tonight.”

Just before she unlocked the door to let Kara's people back inside the suite, Kara smiled at her and said,  
“You know, Lena, you never did get around to telling me the rest of your ground rules.”

Lena held up one hand and ticked off each rule on a different finger. “One no drugs unless prescribed by a doctor.”

“That's good . I don’t do drugs, and neither does anyone who wants to work for me.” Kara told her as a matter a factly

“Two.” Lana said, “no bondage or physical abuse.”

“What about twisting your nipples?” Kara asked smugly. She had already done that, and they both knew Lena loved it. 

“Th-that's just fine.” Lena took a deep breath.  
“Three: I don't do anal.”

“Okay.” Kara said, “my cock would likely rip your tiny ass in two but, I reserve the right to finger fuck your ass.”

Lena thought about that for a second. “Fair enough, but only one or two fingers. And four, just in case you are a pervert or something, I don’t do animals.”

“Animals? Where the fuck did that idea come from?” Kara folded her arms over her chest. “You'd better get going, Lena. I called Siobhan while you were cleaning up. she should be waiting for you by the elevator. As for me, I need to get James and Mike going to get that U-Haul before the rental place closes.”

Lena opened the door and called Kara’s friends in before turning and blowing her an extravagant kiss.  
“I won't be gone long, Kara.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Kara told her with a coy smirk on her face as she watched the brunette exit her suite.

This was going to be an interesting couple of months indeed Kara thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes shopping and moves her things into the hotel.  
> Kara and Lena continue to explore their new business arrangement.  
> Smut

Lena walked back to the elevator lobby to meet Kara’s personal assistant. She wanted to make sure that she had gotten plenty of condoms and sex aides for tonight. Lena was surprised to find herself slightly excited and nervous for tonight. If Kara was amazing at giving oral. Lena could only imagine how great the boxer would be at fucking her silly.  
Lena finally reached the lobby and was met with a petite brunette woman dressed in a sleek, blue business suit. Lena stuck out her hand, and said, “Hi,Siobhan, my name is Lena Kieran.”

Siobhan eyed Lena's extended hand with distaste and decided to not shake it before looking back up at her boss' newest employee. “So, you’re the whore. My name, as far as you're concerned anyway, is Ms. Smythe.” she said in an icy tone clearly not a fan of Lena’s line of work. Siobhan stepped into the open elevator. “Come on, let's get this over with.”

Lena was used to this sort of reaction, especially from other women, so she didn't let it get to her. She was slightly curious, though, about Siobhan’s reasons for being a bitch. Other women didn't seem to care what she did for a living, but they didn't like her because of the competition for a particular woman or man's attention. Over the years, she had even met the spouses of some of her clients, and those individuals tended to be furious though a couple of them didn’t seem to mind, as if her being there kept them from having to put up with their own spouses’ requests for sex.

Lena figured being quiet would be the best way to keep things civil with Siobhan. Even so, the mood in the limo was tense. When Lena broke the silence to ask Siobhan why Kara had sent her along in the first place, the fiery brunette replied that Ms. Danvers was determined to cover Lena’s job related expenses during the time she worked for her. Finding out those job related expenses included anything she wanted in the way of costumes or lingerie, Lena added in a side trip to La Perla to buy a few articles of lingerie she thought Kara might enjoy seeing her wear.

The two women then went on to a sex shop where Lena favored to buy some condoms and lube. Minutes later, Lena walked out with an entire case of Durex XXL condoms and a case of Astroglide. “Kara is going to shit herself when she sees this.” Lena said.  
‘So much for unprotected sex,’ she thought smugly.

Kara did not shit upon seeing the condoms and lube, but she did raise one eyebrow as she said,  
“You don’t fuck around when it comes to shopping, do you?” Lena just smirked in reply and placed the boxes out of the way in the bathroom. When she came back out, Kara said, “Mike and James have the U-Haul truck downstairs. They also bought a lot of boxes just in case they need to pack things. Once you get to your place, just point and make them lift the heavy stuff, it's what they're there for.” Kara told her, giving her a small smile. “Thank you Kara.That's really nice of you to have your friends help me move.” Lena told her, giving a smile of her own in the process.  
“Well you better get going don’t want it to get late. We have plans for tonight.” Kara said giving her a wink.

Lena had the guys load her 66 LCD TV, as well as a wide selection of her favorite books, as there was nothing for her quite like whiling away a lazy afternoon with a good book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other, and some music playing in the background.  
Lena's clothing was something she packed herself. She filled every suitcase she had with elegant dresses, her best jeans and blouses, and her sexiest lingerie. She even had one suitcase filled with nothing but shoes. One thing she was glad about was that her friends had decided to go out for dinner instead of cooking once they had learned she was taking the new job. That way, she didn't have to deal with their questions about Kara and this job while she was trying to get everything packed.

By the time Lena and Kara’s friends got back to the hotel and got her belongings into her room, it was late and she was exhausted. Kara took one look at her drooping eyelids and immediately canceled her intended late night fuck. ‘That can wait.’ Kara thought.  
‘I want her fresh and ready to do her best when I fuck her for the first time.’  
“Come on,Lena,” Kara said gently, “let's go to bed and get some sleep.”  
Lena was surprised, as she knew Kara had intended to fuck her when she got home. So Lena immediately claimed she was more than ready and couldn’t wait to get Kara’s cock inside of her. The idea of getting paid for great sex was completely new to Lena, but she was looking forward to it.

Kara smiled slightly and rebuffed her, saying she was the one that was tired, and that the blonde had an early wakeup call so she could get in a morning run before most of the city was even awake. Lena didn't believe Kara was tired, not for an instant, but she was the client so Lena accepted Kara’s excuse without comment. Besides, Lena secretly liked the fact that Kara was concerned about her wellbeing. It made her feel a little more secure with their new arrangement. 

When Lena headed to her suite to put on a basic camisole and panty set to sleep in, Kara stopped her and told her that wouldn't be necessary as she wanted her to be naked when they slept together. Lena nodded her head thoughtfully and slipped out of her dress, panties, and shoes. Kara couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lena’s perfection, even as she bent down to pick up her clothes and carry them into Kara’s bedroom. Once there, Lena carefully draped the dress over the back of a chair and left the panties sitting on the floor next to the shoes.

When Lena was finished arranging her clothes, she turned to Kara and saw she had been watching every move she made. Maybe it was the fact that Kara paid for the right to look as long as she wanted, or maybe it was the sheer admiration she saw in her sapphire eyes, but somehow, having Kara watch her like that didn't make Lena feel like she was being peeped at by some pervert. Instead, it made her feel sexy, desired and appreciated. Which caused an unusual warmth in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself becoming aroused by Kara’s intense gaze. Lena bit her bottom lips pensively as she thought  
‘What the hell is going here?’ Lena walked slowly toward Kara. She was like a predator on the prowl, and stopped once she stepped within arm's reach of her. 

“Let me help you with these clothes,Kara,” Lena purred into Kara’s ear as she placed a tiny kiss on the outer shell and then softly bit into the lobe. Which earned her a hitch in Kara’s breathing as Lena pulled back as she began to help her undress.  
She deftly pulled the bottom of Kara’s navy t-shirt out of her jeans and then pressed the palms of her hands against the firmness of her abs. As Lena’s hands slowly moved up Kara’s body, drawing her t-shirt and sports bra up with them, Lena’s fingertips rubbed across her taut skin, feeling each and every ripple of the blonde’s chiseled abs along the way. ”I can tell boxing keeps you in great shape.” Lena looked up at Kara and coyly bit her lower lip. “I like a woman who keeps in shape.” That was true, as the majority of Lena’s clientele were older men who rarely spent much time on their physical shape.  
Lena continued to admire Kara’s athletic physique as she pulled the blonde’s t-shirt up and over her head. Followed by her black sports bra leaving Kara’s upper body completely bare as Lenaa’s lovely hands continued to explore. When her hands reached the swell of her breasts. The brunette’s fingers delighted in the contrast in textures between the hardness of the muscles and the nice soft skin that covered the taut muscles. She lightly traced the small swell of each breast with her fingertips. Her eyes finally left Kara’s as she just had to take a look at what she was feeling. Lena let her gaze wander down to Kara’s chest, where her stiff pink nipples were just coming into view. She found them delightful, and leaned in to give each one a sucking kiss as Kara closed her eyes in pleasure.  
“Lenaaa.” Kara groaned out “Yes” Lena said over one of Kara’s pink perky breasts. “Whaa-What are you doing?” Kara asked as if it wasn’t already obvious.

“Pleasing you Kara...Or does this not please you,” Lena asked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow cocked.  
Kara only nodded as Lena continued to tease her breasts with her tongue and lips.  
“Does this feel good Kara?” Lena asked into the small kisses she was placing around Kara’s breasts.  
Just the sound of Lena’s sexy voice as she purred to her was making the blood boil in Kara’s veins.  
Oh yes having Lena’s hands and mouth on her bare breasts felt far better than even the soft cotton of her t-shirt.

Lena’s hands reluctantly gave up the feel of Kara’s muscular chest to glide down across her abs and unbutton her jeans. A quick movement of one hand was all it took for Kara’s zipper to slide open, and then Lena pulled the waistband down over Kara’s hips, before dropping the denim to allow the jeans to puddle around her ankles. Kara’s boxers were next, but not before Lena grabbed her hard cock and stroked it up and down one time. “Oh God, Lena.” Kara groaned.

Lena dropped to her knees and tucked her fingers into the elastic waistband of the boxers. As she slowly pulled them down Kara’s long and toned legs, the purplish head of her magnificent cock sprang into view, followed by the incredible length and thickness of its shaft. Lena wanted to be professional about what she was doing, wanted to convince herself that it was just another cock, but instead she found herself licking her lips in anticipation. She knew Kara had said she didn’t need sex tonight because she had come in looking tired, but now she felt wide awake and was determined to satisfy her client, and herself, before going to sleep.

“Aww your cock wants me, Kara wants to be in me.” Lena dipped down and sucked the tip of the cock into her mouth for a good, long suck before straightening up and looking into Kara’s midnight blue eyes. “And I want it in me, too.” Kara dumbly nodded her head as Lena said, “Good. Get out of your pants, shoes, and boxers, while I go get some condoms and lube.”  
Kara was already naked and lying on her back with her hands folded behind her head when Lena came back with the condoms. 

“Oh, good girl.” Lena purred. She tossed all of the condoms but one onto the bedside table and then slithered onto the bed. After opening the condoms wrapper, Lena placed the circle of latex on the tip of Kara’s cock and then rolled it down her thick shaft. The feeling of Lena’s hands on her throbbing cock was enough to cause Kara to groan as she worked on rolling the latex all the way down. “So, Baby,” Lena said when she finished, “would you like me to climb on top? Or would you rather thrust your big cock into me yourself?”

Kara came to life then, grasping Lena by the shoulders and effortlessly pulling her up the length of her body before rolling them over. The display of Kara’s raw strength excited Lena, and she spread her legs to cradle the boxer’s body as Kara’s settled on top of her. Kara rested her upper body on her elbows to keep from putting her entire weight on Lena, Kara’s erection was pressed up against Lena’s pelvis and her blue eyes transfixed Lena as she asked,  
“Are you ready, Lena? I don't want to hurt you.”

Kara’s concern pleased Lena, as some clients were in all too much of a hurry to thrust their cocks or straps inside of her the first chance they got. The condom was not a pre-lubricated model, but Lena had a bottle of Astroglide on the bedside table, and in any case, she was beginning to get wet with anticipation. She didn't think she would need the lube in her current state, but she smiled up at Kara and said, “I think so, but a little foreplay never hurt anything.”

Nodding to herself, Kara lowered her lips to hers. Lena was expecting a hard and fast kiss, but when she felt Kara’s soft lips moving slowly and sensuously, she melted. Kara gives great oral and kisses like she means it. ‘I wonder what else she can do in bed.’ Lena thought as Kara kept surprising her with her sexual fínese.  
One kiss became another, with Lena rising to meet the challenge implicit in Kara’s kisses. 

What had started out as a few sweet kisses from Kara quickly devolved into an impassioned make out session. Lena’s hands rose up to caress Kara’s face, while she shifted position, to free one hand to slide over the pale porcelain soft skin of Lena’s torso and began teasing a breast. Feather light touches on the sides of the breast were followed by a slow spiral as Kara’s surprisingly deft fingers slowly homed in on her increasingly puffy areola and the stiffening nipple at its peak.

Their lips clashing together, Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth as her hand captured her rosy nipple and began rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. Lena was used to having to pretend to be excited by a client's actions, but this was not pretend, not now, not for Lena. Kara was working her up to a fever pitch so skillfully that for the first time in longer than she cared to remember, Lena was looking forward to getting laid. She wanted Kara inside of her, and wanted Kara inside now.

Kara, however, began sliding down Lena’s body, not in it, and as her mouth claimed a breast, her fingers slid down over the taut planes of Lena’s abdomen before finding her more than slick pussy and began to stroke it. Lena loved the way Kara’s fingers trailed along the edges of her slit, teasing her pussy lips and making them swell and open. 

Lena’s breaths were shallow and fast as Kara played her body like she knew every inch of it. As her long fingers dipped inside her juicy opening to work in between her feminine folds, Kara’s mouth was still busy on her breast, sucking on one nipple before lightly biting it and then moving over to her other breast to make sure it didn't get left out of the fun. Lena was enjoying all of this unexpected attention from her client, but at that moment, all she wanted was Kara’s hard cock in her pussy.

“Please,Kara.” Lena pleaded, “Please fuck me. Stuff my pussy with that huge cock of yours.”

“Tell me how bad you want it, Baby.” Kara murmured, before returning her lips to a nipple for a sucking kiss at the same time as she slid two fingers into Lena’s pussy and began slowly thrusting into Lena’s slick heat.

“Ohhh shhitt.” Lena moaned. “Oh yeesss.That's it. That's how I want it. Fuck me. Get those long fingers in deep.”  
Kara kept on thrusting her fingers until Lena was coming undone around her fingers. She could feel Lena’s inner muscles ripple around her digits. Prompting Kara to slowly pull her fingers from Lena’s pussy. As she was more than ready to be fucked.

“What? No! Get those fingers back in me.” Lena whined as she thrusted her hips up to try to get Kara’s fingers back inside her.  
“I told you to tell me how bad you want it, Lena.” Kara told her as she let the tips of her fingers ghost Lena’s entrance so only the very tips of her finger caught against her soaked lower rosy lips. Making Lena whine in frustration.

“Oh God I need it so bad. I haven't come from anything other than masturbation for months. Please fuck me. Please I need you in me so bad” Kara started toying with her pussy lips once more, and licked the valley of skin in between her breasts slowly and sensually. “Uunggh I'll do anything,anything.” Lena promised, If you’ll just fuck me and let me come.”

“Anything?” Kara said with a smirk, as she continued to tease Lena’s pussy. “I seem to remember a list of things you wouldn't do.” Kara told her. Loving the way Lena was withering beneath her.

Lena started shifting her hips around in a vain attempt at getting Kara's fingers back into her pussy. When she realized Kara was too quick for her, she groaned in frustration and then pouted. “Pick one.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Pick one thing off the list and I'll do it. But just one time.”

Kara slithered her way back up Lena’s body, which was now slick with sweat, and positioned her cock at Lena’s entrance. “I’ll remember you said that,”  
Kara whispered, just before pushing her cock just inside of Lena, “but I won't hold you to it.”

Lena knew Kara was huge, but when it comes to fucking, feeling is believing, and it felt to her like she was being fuck with a tree stump. Kara moved slowly, thrusting in an inch or so at a time, and then waiting for Lena to adjust before moving again. Once Kara was all the way in, she rolled them over, putting Lena back on top, and said. “Fuck me Lena. Show me how much you want my big, thick and hard cock in your little needy pussy. Prove to me that you’re worth every dollar I spent on you.”

Lena used her arms to push herself up off of Kara’s chest, and she kept her hands on Kara’s abs. Lena took a moment to gather herself before beginning to ride Kara. Lena could feel the blonde’s cock buried in her pussy much deeper than anything else had ever gone before. She looked down at her client, her Greek Goddess, and enjoyed the sight of the chiseled slabs of muscle Kara had which ran from her toned arms, across her broad shoulders, and down her perk breasts and abdomen. Kara was a walking, talking marble statue, an absolute work of art, and as Lena flexed her legs to push her body up the length of Kara’s cock, she wondered briefly if she wasn’t appreciating her beauty just a little bit too much.

Kara looked up at Lena and saw her hair was draped around her face in a sweaty tangle. Her large breasts jutted out from her chest proudly, with her areolas puffy and her pink colored nipples distended and sensitive. Lena’s chest heaved with every breath, and her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. All in all, Kara couldn’t ever remember seeing a more gorgeous and sexy woman than the beauty who was riding her cock.

Lena used her hands for leverage as she rode Kara, as she was going to need every little edge to help her ride the full length of the cock that was stuffing her pussy. Up she rose quickly before slowly sliding back down. Up fast, and back down carefully, and on each slide back down the blonde’s iron-hard length, Lena squeezed Kara with her inner walls for all she was worth. She quickly found a rhythm and continued to fuck Kara, even as she started to talk dirty to her. 

“Oh, fuck yes Kara. Your cock is so big. You’re filling my little pussy up so much...Oh fuucck.”

Kara was content at this point to allow Lena to earn her pay. Not only was she doing the most delicious things to her cock, but the sight of her wantonly having her way with her was just too erotic for words.  
“Oh shitt Lenaa you feel amazing. So tight around me. God you feel so fucking gooodd.”  
Kara groans were music to Lena’s ears, as she herself was already worked up and close to her second orgasm of the day. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out, and she definitely didn't want to climax before her client. 

“Come for me, Kara,” Lena huffed, “Come for me, fill me with your cum.” Lena tightened her inner muscles as she rode Kara at a slow but hard pace. “Yes Kara, I want you to cum deep inside my pussy fill me up darling, gah.” Lena’s pace grew erratic on top of Kara. The blonde liked the sound of filling Lena with her cum, even though she was wearing a condom and couldn't possibly fill Lena with it. Kara’s hands rose up and held Lena lightly on her hips to help stabilize her body as she rode her, and to help her legs lift her, as Kara knew Lena had to be tiring just a bit.  
“Yes Lena I want to fill you up with all my cum. Want to empty myself so deep inside you. Uhhh.”  
Realizing Kara’s moans were faster and more frantic, Lena used Kara’s assistance to pick up the pace and began fucking faster. Lena kept bouncing her body up only to slam it down, with her pussy smacking wetly against Kara’s crotch before going up once more.

Kara had meant for Lena to do the rest by herself, but her frenzied fucking had her on the edge of a huge climax, and she found herself thrusting up inside of the brunette every time she slid down her length.  
“You’re so gorgeous Lena,” Kara groaned, “so fucking beautiful ah fuck your gonna make me cum.”  
“Oh yes.” Lena gasped, “Come for me. Give me all your cum. I want it so bad Kara please let me have your cum.” Lena moaned out

With one last squeeze of her pussy, Lena got what she wanted. Kara’s hands suddenly gripped her hips tightly and held her firmly down on her hips as her orgasm swept over Kara “Lenaaaa yesss gah fuck.”  
Kara moaned as she shot spurt after spurt of hot cum deep inside Lena’s pussy, only to be caught by her condom.

Lena exulted in having succeeded in making her client come first, but that didn't last long, as Kara used one hand to start rubbing circles over her clit, while the other one reached around behind her and started rimming her asshole. That surprising double action was all she needed to come herself. Her pussy clamped down on Kara’s cock, trapping it deep inside of her, as the warmth of her climax spread from her center to every corner of her body. “Ohhh Karaaa.”  
This orgasm was much stronger than the one she'd had earlier in the day, and she didn’t ever want it to end. 

Kara recovered from her orgasm first, and watched Lena’s face with some curiosity as she dealt with hers. When Lena’s emerald eyes finally opened, they were fixed on Kara, and she smiled widely. “So was that worth every dollar you’re spending to keep and fuck me?” Lena asked a sly smile on her face as Kara could only let out a grunt and nod dumbly up at her. Making Lena laugh at her reaction as she continued to speak. “Well two orgasms in one day. Mmm, delicious and completely unexpected.” Lena lowered herself onto Kara’s chest for a quick embrace before levering herself off of the blonde boxer. “I think I'm going to like being with you, Kara.”

Lena worked on removing Kara’s condom then, sliding it off and then tying it in a knot before tossing it in the trash can. She climbed back into bed then, this time by Kara’s side, as one of her arms curled around Lena's shoulders to hold her close.  
Kara nuzzled her nose in Lena’s hair enjoying her post sex smell. She heard Lena hum in contentment as her eyelids started to droop as she fell into a peaceful sleep after exerting all her energy fucking Kara.  
“Goodnight Lena, Sweet dreams.” Lena heard before she drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kara and Lena discuss their arrangement and what it will entail for the rest of the summer.

Lena woke the next morning just after 7AM. It was a little later than she usually woke up when out on a job, and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was and who her client was. Four Seasons Hotel, Lena thought as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Working for Kara Danvers. Right. 

A look to one side confirmed what the lack of another heat source had already told her. Kara was gone. Having a client wake up before her was rare, she usually wanted to be dressed and leave when they woke so she could get out without any fuss. Otherwise, they always tried to talk her into one more round of sex before she left. But with Kara she wasn’t leaving, not for three months anyway, and if she had wanted more sex in the morning, Lena knew that not only would she have granted Kara’s request, but she also suspected she would have enjoyed herself as well which was another rarity for her in this line of work.

Throwing back the messy sheets that covered her and rolling out of bed, Lena’s first considered action was to go to the bathroom. Once she had emptied her bladder, she strolled back into the bedroom and turned on the lights. The rest of the hotel suite had been dark, which she assumed to mean empty, so she thought about what to do next, even as she pulled on the only clothing she had that wasn’t next door in her own suite.

‘I need fresh clothes, but first I need a hot shower, and since my clothes and my shower things are all next door‘ Lena thought to herself as she grabbed her clutch and fished out the key card for her suite. Just as she was heading out, she saw a solitary piece of paper sitting on the bedside table that was on the side of the bed she had been sleeping on. Curious, she picked it up and read it.

Lena,

As you can see, I've already left. I'm on a morning training run and won't be back until well after 7AM, maybe as late as 8AM. I thought about waking you to see if you wanted to come along, but you looked so angelically beautiful and so peaceful in bed, that I chose to leave you to your sleep. 

Please order whatever you want for breakfast from room service. I have a standing order that gets delivered every morning at 8AM, so please ask for yours to be sent up at the same time so we can eat together and discuss our schedules for the day.

Yours,  
Kara

Seeing it was now 7:15AM, Lena wasted no time and placed an order for a small bowl of fruit and some plain Greek yogurt, along with a pitcher of orange juice, before heading to her suite, and quickly stripping off her clothes so she could take a nice long and hot shower. 

It was 7:30AM before Lena was out of the shower and started to work on her hair and makeup. With Kara’s stated desire that she be her high class girlfriend, she knew she would have to take more interest in her appearance not that she particularly needed much to make herself look gorgeous but it didn’t hurt that this job gave her the excuse to go out and shop especially for shoes which was Lena’s addiction. Still she thought she would wear something simple until Kara told her where they were going and what they were going to do. Lena was just ready to leave her suite when a soft knock on her door was followed by Kara’s smooth voice.

”Lena? Are you in there?” Kara asked. She already knew she was, Kara had taken a peek with her x-ray vision after not finding the brunette in her suite.

Lena popped out in the hallway and closed the door behind her. “Here I am,”she said, before standing on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on Kara’s lips.  
“How was your training run?”

“Long and quite boring but necessary.” Kara returned her kiss. “But enough about me. How has your morning been? Did you order something to eat? I know I’m more than hungry after my workout.” Kara told her, giving her a big smile as she rubbed at her stomach.

Lena returned Kara’s smile delighted in playfulness in the blonde’s attitude. “Yes I did order some food. In fact it will arrive when your food does.” Lena checked her watch, “which should be any second. As for my morning, I slept late and spent my time since then getting ready for you.”

Kara made a show of looking carefully at Lena’s appearance, taking in her soft, shining dark hair, and her blue blouse and jeans. Kara thought Lena was hotter in casual clothes than when she had worn her seductive and gorgeous red dress the first time they met. 

“Thanks for the effort. You look great.” Kara told her as they went back into the blonde’s suite. ”I'm going to take a quick shower. I would invite you to join me, but it looks like you are already done, so if our breakfast gets here before I get out, just have the server set it up on the table over by the windows.” Kara told her as she made her way into the bathroom.

“What about a tip? I don't have any cash with me.” Lena told her before she shut the bathroom door.  
“I sign for room service bills every time they deliver something, so just add something suitable and then sign for it.”  
“Me? Sign for the bill on your account? That doesn't sound right.” Lena was studying for her master’s degree in accounting and that sort of practice sounded irresponsible to her.  
“It's the arrangement we have so I don't have to get up every time something comes to the door.” Kara told her from the bathroom as she started to disrobe. As Kara turned on the water.

“But then anyone up here could order anything from room service and you would never know. I mean, they could order a couple of bottles of champagne and some beluga caviar and you would be the one paying for it.” Lena cocked her head to one side. “Doesn't that bother you?”  
“No, it doesn’t. I trust the people I have around me, Lena. Trust is very important to me.” Kara told her before shutting the bathroom door as she took her shower.

Their breakfast came while Kara was in the shower, and Lena did as Kara said. She calculated a hefty tip for the waiter, added it to the bill, and then signed it. As Kara had asked, she had the meals set up on the table by the windows. Lena kept both meals under cover until Kara strolled back into the room a few minutes later. Her sandy blonde long curls were still damp and she had one of the hotel’s big and fluffy cotton towels cinched around under her arms. Lena couldn't help but look at the blonde’s broad muscular shoulders then the top of Kara’s chest and finally her toned muscular and sun kissed arms. Lena eyed Kara’s biceps just wanting to lick the skin that covered the bulging muscle. Speaking of a bulge Lena couldn’t help but tighten her legs at the thought of Kara’s big cock pounding into her the night before. Lena schooled her features before she thought to herself  
‘My God she’s hot.” Lena thought. ‘Maybe getting to fuck her is just karma or whatever paying me back for all of those old and unkept guys I‘ve had to sleep with.’

Lena stood as Kara came to their table, more as a sign of respect for her employer than anything else. Kara wouldn't let her stand though and the Kryptonian began to snicker when Lena innocently offered to get rid of her towel.

“I really like that,” Kara said with a smile as she sat down, “someone who really enjoys her job.”

“I do enjoy it on occasion,” Lena admitted, “but not as often as you seem to think. I'm not a nymphomaniac or anything like that.” Lena told her. As Kara offered to pour Lena a glass of the orange juice. She gratefully accepted, and after her glass was full, Kara poured a glass for herself. “So working as an escort is just a way to get what you really want.”

“Mmhmm,” Lena replied as she sipped her juice.  
“And what is that?” Kara asked intrigued by the beauty sitting across from her. Noticing how the sunlight caught in Lena’s eyes making them look a pale green with tiny flecks of blue which Kara was soon finding herself getting lost in.

Lena was somewhat wary of giving out personal details to a client, but she didn’t see how her educational goals could be dangerous. “I'm studying for a master's degree in accounting at National City University. Once I get the degree, I intend to get my start in big business.”

Kara had a half eaten strip of crispy, maple-smoked bacon in hand as she spoke. “That sounds great. Really impressive but if that's your goal, why aren't you working part-time as a junior accountant? Surely someone could use your brains.” Kara told her as she continued to devour the food in front of her. Which made Lena’s thighs squeeze tighter together at the thought of Kara ravenous and starved between her thighs eating her out as skillful as she had the first time. Lena could feel her panties beginning to get wet.  
‘Focus you fool, you are too damn thirsty over this Greek Goddess, control yourself dammit.’ Lena scolded herself as she took a long sip of orange juice and eyed the insulated carafe of coffee that had been delivered with Kara’s meal. The Kryptonian saw her gaze and wordlessly poured her a cup. Lena took a testing sip and then added a splash of cream and a bit of sugar. After stirring it for a moment, she took another sip and then a deeper, more satisfied drink.

“Why this instead of a real job?” Kara questioned her again, noticing how Lena’s heartbeat had sped up a bit as she was just staring at her over the rim of her mug. Lena smiled mirthlessly. “That's a long story, one I don’t tell to just anyone.” Lena said as she placed her mug down and continued to eat her fruit and managed to snag a piece of crispy bacon before Kara had eaten all of it. Kara didn’t push Lena for more information. Kara was interested in her story, but knew she had no right to it. “Not yet. Oh well, she thought, maybe some other time. But I do have a few things I need to say. While I’ve got you here, I thought I'd make a few rules of my own, just to make sure we are clear on things.”

“Oh?” Lena put down the slice of diced Granny Smith Apple she was eating, so she could pay full attention to Kara. “What rules?” she continued curious.

Kara held up a hand and began to tick off the rules on her long fingers as she spoke them. “One, I paid for you. That means you are off-limits to anyone else. If one of my guys tells you I said you should fuck him, they are lying. They can buy their own girls if they want some. Two, I have paid for your services 24/7, which means you can’t meet someone and decide to fuck them on your own. Those are the only two rules I‘ve got so far. Remember, all of my guys, even little old Siobhan knows that you are mine. If any of those morons hits on you or tries to force you into anything, you let me know.” Kara told her making a show of cracking her knuckles as she reclined back in her chair as her towel rode up to her mid-thigh. Enjoying the way Lena was eyeing her.

“That's fair enough. I'm yours and yours alone.” Lena agreed with a slight nod. Waiting for Kara to continue.

“Good.” Kara slid forward in her seat and rested her elbows on the table. “How did the shopping trip go last night? Other than the condoms and the lube I mean?”

“Not bad. I picked up a few nice things at La Perla that I think you will love. Siobhan said you don’t mind costumes either.” She made sure Kara’s eyes were on her face and then winked at her. “I brought a few costumes from home last night along with my lingerie. plus A few props.” Lena told her, giving Kara a wicked sly little grin.

Kara’s eyebrows rose precipitously. “Oh?”

“Oh yeah. I can be a nurse, a cop, a cowgirl or maybe one or two other things. If you want something else, Siobhan and I can go get that. There are a few stores in town that have anything you could want.” Lena licked her lips ostentatiously. “How's that sound, Supergirl?”

“If only I could skip training camp,” Kara breathed as she could feel her cock start to harden underneath the towel. Trying to calm herself as well, not wanting to seem too eager as she continued, “Don’t worry you will get plenty of time to try out a few things on me.” Kara shook her head and gathered her wits.  
“How was Siobhan?”

Mention of the prickly petite brunette sobered Lena up rather quickly. “Touchy.” was her diplomatic reply.  
“She had no problem paying for my purchases, but she made it quite clear she didn't care for me at all.”

“Hmm,” Kara digested that little piece of information, “she's rather protective of me, and made it clear when I first broached the subject of hiring someone to be my companion that I didn't need anyone like that.”

“What did she suggest instead?” Lena asked.  
“Did she offer herself?” 

“She didn't have a workable alternative,” Kara replied. “She just seemed to think a decent solution would present itself in time. I told her I wasn't willing to wait for a miracle and that it was her job to do as I said.”

Kara then dug into the copy of the newspaper that room service had delivered along with the meal. She headed directly for the Sports section, and Lena asked if she might have the front page. Kara kept the comics for herself and handed Lena the rest of the paper. The rest of breakfast passed quickly, and by 8:45AM, Kara was ready to get dressed and head over to her training camp to put on a show for the tourists.

“What would you like me to wear?” Lena asked. 

“Probably not a dress,” Kara replied. “But something classy, something hot. When we walk in together, I want everyone to know right away that my girl's got style.” Kara headed to the bedroom but then stopped to say one more thing. “Whatever you wear, make sure it's lightweight and breathable. Even though it's only mid-May, everyone says it gets really hot in the makeshift gym. Okay?”

“Sure, Kara. Thanks.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kara was dressed in a breezy navy blue tracksuit with a white t-shirt peeking out from the shirt collar, while Lena was wearing a black camisole top and white slacks with black platform heels. She figured she needed the heels, as Kara was a few inches taller than she was. 

“Ready,Lena?” Kara asked.

Lena grabbed her purse and smiled confidently. “Let's go.”

Kara called down to her chauffeur, telling the man to have it at the front door in five minutes. Most of Kara’s entourage had already headed over to the training camp to make sure everything she needed in the way of creature comforts was already in position. Waiting in the elevator lobby for them were James and Mike. They had helped Lena move the night before, and she was happy to see a couple of familiar faces.

“Hi,James. Hi,Mike.” Lena told them. She was well-practiced when it came to remembering names. She had found out long ago that people loved being remembered and that they tended to like her better when she did. 

“Hello, Miss Kieran,'' they chorused. 

Lena smiled as Kara’s friends led the way on the elevator. Kara explained that their primary job today was to clear a path for them if the media got to be too much, and to keep people away from their table when they went to eat a late lunch.

As the four of them strolled through the lobby of the Four Seasons, Lena snagged her big, round Jackie Onassis-style sunglasses from her purse and put them on. With her hair being in an elegant high ponytail she looked classy, just the way Kara wanted. Then she surprised Kara by slipping her free hand into hers.

Kara barely had time to look down at Lena in surprise before she tilted her head up at the boxer, and said,  
“I'm your girlfriend, remember?”

“Yes, you are,” Kara replied, as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s full rose colored lips.  
“You are mine. Everyone else can eat their hearts out” Kara told her as they sat comfortably in the vehicle making their way to their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena arrive to the training camp along with her entourage. Lena meets Kara’s trainer and manager.

Kara, Lena, James, and Mike had only a minute to wait at the front door before the black Cadillac Escalade pulled to a stop. The liveried chauffeur moved quickly to open the door to the huge passenger compartment and held first Lena, then Kara, and finally her crew all climbed inside. Once everyone was settled and the chauffeur was back behind the wheel, Kara used the intercom to give him their destination. 

“This is yours?” Lena had been in a few limos during the course of her employment with Cat escort service, but this one was way more classier. 

“Just for the summer,” Kara said nonchalantly. “It's leased.”

Kara turned on the television and the four of them watched some random morning talk show.. 

“With this being the opening of camp, Kara, do you think there will be much media nonsense today?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah,” James added, “the last time you opened a training camp, the local media went crazy.” James nudged Mike who was sitting next to him. Mike just half laughed.

Kara leaned back and threw an arm around Lena’s shoulders. “That's why you guys get paid so much. But if you are worried, you can call ahead and have Barry and Oliver waiting for us so they can help.” Kara said as she looked at Lena.

“Problems with the media?” Lena asked, as her hand reached up and clasped Kara’s. Kara instinctively laced their fingers together noticing how Lena’s hands fit into hers. As if they were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

“Not big ones.” Kara said. “They just tend to get pushy in their attempts at getting the shots and interviews they think they need. It's nothing for you to worry about. You just have to stand at my side and look pretty.” Kara told her through a cocky little smile.

“Gee, thanks.” Lena said, as she rolled her eyes.  
“What do I do if they ask me a question?” Lena countered.  
“Like what?” Kara asked, turning her attention back to the television.

“Well, what if they want to know about our relationship?” Lena asked Kara as the blonde pondered for a moment before shrugging her shoulders looking back to Lena.  
“I don't know. Depends on what you feel like doing. You might just ignore them, but that only makes them more determined to learn what they want to know. Personally, I'd tell them your name and that you are my girlfriend. Be as nice about it as you can, but then politely refuse to answer anything that's more personal than that.” Kara suggested.

“Neither one of us wants them digging into your background and finding out what you do for a living. That would be front page news. Besides what it would do to me and my reputation, I assume your family would be hurt to learn about your profession.” Kara continued 

“No they wouldn't,” Lena said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “I don't have a family.”

Kara felt as if her heart had just stopped. At what Lena just said. She was being an asshole and to make matters worse she had made an insensitive comment.  
She immediately started to apologize  
“Oh my god Lena I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed.”  
Kara squeezed Lena’s hand in hers.  
“It’s okay Kara you didn’t know.” Lena replied. “But it happened a long time ago.” She sighed. “I should be over it by now.” Lena let out a little laugh then sighed.

“Really says who?” Kara countered. “Sometimes the pain no matter how hard we try never truly goes away. You don’t get over it. You just get used to it and learn to live with it” Kara said as her gaze lingered on their joined hands once more. ‘Why did it feel so natural to be like this with her?’ Kara thought for a brief moment.

Surprised by Kara’s gentle words, Lena flashed her a gentle smile. Kara wanted to ask about what had happened to her family. But she knew she really had no right to pry into Lena’s personal life, they weren’t anything more than two complete strangers that had made a business arrangement. So there really was no reason for Lena to disclose any personal information with her.  
Even if Kara could probably relate to Lena’s situation more than she cared to admit. Kara had an overwhelming urge to tell Lena that she understood the pain of losing a family better than anyone. She had lost her whole planet. She was left stranded lost and complete alone in the vast pitch black galaxy of the phantom zone.  
—————————————————————-

The fight itself was going to be held in the National City Civic Center, and a nearby hotel had won the bid to host Kara’s training camp. The camp itself was a huge white tent set up in one of the hotel’s parking lots. Inside the tent were a couple of regulation boxing rings, a couple of speed bags, and a couple of heavy bags, along with several hundred padded folding chairs for the paying customers who wanted to watch Kara workout.

Their black Escalade, however, didn't pull up to the tent. Instead, it stopped in front of the hotel’s main entrance. From there, James and Mike led Kara and Lena past a gauntlet of cameras and reporters who were waiting for Kara’s first public appearance. Questions were shouted at Kara from all sides, and camera flashes came from all sides as well. Lena knew she would be unable to see because of the flashes if she hadn't had the foresight to put on her sunglasses. Kara wasn’t wearing sunglasses, though, and yet she wasn't bothered by the flashing lights at all. Lena thought that was kind of strange, but then rationalized that she was likely just used to it by now.

“How are you feeling Kara?” one reporter bellowed out from the crowd.

“I’ve never felt better,” Kara said, without slowing a single step. 

“Do you expect much of a challenge from  
Leslie ‘Livewire’ Willis?”another reporter asked.

”Livewire? That's her nickname?” Kara asked, with feigned ignorance. “Jesus, that's ballsy! But after I get through with her, she's just gonna be known as Deadwire”

“Any predictions on how long the fight will last, Kara?” came another shouted question.

Kara stopped and turned to Lena, who had been walking at her side with all the poise and elegance of a runway model. “Baby,” Kara asked her, “How long do you want the fight to last?”

“One round,Darling.” Lena replied as a matter-of-factly. “Make it short and sweet.” Lena said as she adjusted her sunglasses.

Kara cracked a smile. “You heard the lady,People. It's gonna be over in one round.”

That bold pronouncement set off another flurry of camera flashes, and every reporter, whether print, radio, or television, hurried to finish their story and get it sent back to their respective headquarters, even as Kara and Lena slipped into the hotel. Once inside, they headed directly to a couple of convention rooms that had been given to Kara and her party to use while they were at the training camp.

The first convention room was sectioned off with large sheets of fabric, giving the spacious room the look of a small tent city with narrow aisles. One of the subdivided rooms was a changing room for Kara. Other rooms inside that convention room had other purposes, but Kara bypassed all of that to lead Lena into the second convention room, which was fitted out as a massive recreation room for Kara and her chosen few.

There was a huge TV in each corner of the room, with a leather sectional sofa placed right in front of each screen, so different people could watch different channels at the same time. A pool table and a ping-pong table were set up on one side of the room, and the other side of the room had the biggest TV screen yet with individual leather recliners in front of it and every video game console you could want hooked up to it. 

Lena’s mind boggled at the sight of the room. Kara quickly pointed out the refreshments, which were restocked hourly by the hotel staff, and then Kara told her to hang out here while she got dressed to train.

“When I come back here, I will have someone with me who will take your photo and then make a color-coded security pass for you. After that, you will be able to go anywhere in the training complex here without an escort.” Kara told her as she placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek before heading off to change her outfit.

James and Mike showed Lena around and introduced her to everyone in the room. There were a few people there who weren't a part of Kara’s entourage and those people had no idea Lena was anything other than Kara’s girlfriend. Barry and Oliver knew who Lena was, but were pleased to make her acquaintance. None of Kara’s four friends knew how much she was paying for Lena’s services, but once Lena drifted off to get herself a coke, they all agreed she had to be worth every penny, no matter how much it was.

Kara was back twenty minutes or so after leaving. She was wearing a black silk boxing robe trimmed in red and complete with a hood. The robe was belted loosely around her narrow waist and it stopped at her knees. A few inches lower than that, right about mid-calf, were where Kara’s white with black trim boxing boots started. Completing her outfit were a pair of red leather boxing gloves.

Behind Kara were her trainer Jon, her business manager Alex, and a guy from hotel security. Kara’s trainer Jon, was what people in any other sport would refer to as a coach. It was his job to keep Kara in shape, or so he thought, and he was also responsible for developing the strategy Kara would follow in every fight. The business manager Alex, on the other hand, ran Kara’s business interests, primarily focusing on negotiating product endorsements.

Kara’s trainer was a well built and stocky man named Jon Jones, who looked to be in his fifties, and the manager was a red haired woman who looked a little older than Kara. The woman had pulled Kara to the side before they had reached where she was ignoring Lena. As she started to have what looked like an argument with the boxer.  
Lena immediately noticed the closeness between Alex and Kara. As The two continued to argue over something before the two shared a hug. Lena felt a tinge of jealousy as she watched the two women embrace. The two headed back to where Lena and Jon were as Kara noticed Lena staring at her and Alex.

“Alex Danvers.” Alex extended her hand out to Lena as she introduced herself. “Danvers?” Lena asked looking over to Kara at hearing this woman’s surname.  
Kara immediately rectified the seemingly awkward situation “Alex is my sister.” Kara told her.

“Nice to meet you Ms. Danvers. I'm Lena Kieran Kara’s girlfriend.” Lena told her, giving her a small smile.  
“Alex please, Since you are Kara’s girlfriend we should be on a first name basis don’t you think?” Alex told her as she put emphasis on the word girlfriend to let Lena know she was aware of their little business arrangement.

“Right. Well nice to meet you Alex.” Lena told her.  
“Okay well now that the introductions are over it’s time to get to training,'' Kara told them as she tapped her boxing gloves together. “Alright well get to it Supergirl.” Lena said as she gave Kara a kiss on her cheek and then as Kara was making her way out Lena gave her a light slap on her ass. Kara turned briefly giving Lena a sly little smile which Lena returned.  
Alex just laughed as Kara, she and Jon walked towards the training area.

The guy from hotel security to make Lena’s photo ID, and then Kara and her full entourage of seven people made their way from the recreation room down a short stretch of sidewalk, and into the tent, where a silver-tongued announcer was just introducing the blonde.

“On your feet, Ladies and Gentlemen, for the undefeated Lightweight Women’s champion of the world! National City’s very own Kara ‘Supergirl’ Danvers!”

A spotlight came on as Kara made her way into the center of the room, and the standing-room-only crowd cheered lustily as their hero - the heavy-handed boxer goddess made her first appearance. Kara took off the black robe to reveal her muscular broad shoulders and toned abdominal muscles, her chest covered by a black sports bra with red-trimming, that matched the black silk boxing trunks she wore.

Lena and Alex took reserved front row seats and were flanked on either side by two of Kara’s crew so that the general public didn’t bother them. Jon followed Kara up to the front of the tent, and suddenly, the meek-seeming man took over and put Kara through a brutal workout.

After a lot of exercises to warm up, Kara put in some work on the speed bag and her hands were a blur, smacking the tightly strung-up leather bag so rapidly that it was hard to discern the sound of an individual punch. Once done there, she went to the heavy bag, and Jon stood behind it, bracing it’s 250 pounds with his own weight and strength as Kara threw punches in the combinations that Jon called out. 

”Kara makes me tired just looking at her.” Lena said as she watched Kara intently noticing how every one of her muscles flexed as she continued to go through her vigorous exercise. She also noticed how Kara had not perspired in the least bit given the intense physical activity.

“Tell me about it.” Alex replied. ”Kara’s always loved to exercise even when we were kids she would run for fun. My mom thought she was an energizer bunny the first time we took her hiking. But that’s Kara, she's always been athletic. She was in every sport in high school and would have had a full ride to National City University on a Soccer Scholarship had she not chosen boxing over her education.” Alex told her as she was reading and replying to some emails and text messages on her phone.

Lena was intrigued at how Alex was basically giving her a glimpse into Kara’s personal life even if it was just a tidbit of information.  
“A full ride to National City University wow that’s impressive.” Lena replied as she kept her eyes on  
Kara. Still a bit surprised that the boxer wasn't sweating at all. Then remembering back to that morning, Lena realized Kara had not looked the least bit sweaty after her morning run either.

“How is she not sweating?” Lena asked. Finding it hard to believe that Kara was not perspiring in the least bit at what looked to be a grueling workout.  
“She’s probably used to the work out by now it feels like nothing to her.” Alex told Lena trying to stop her curiosity. “Yeah that’s probably it.” Lena agreed she had a gut feeling there was something Alex was trying to hide but decided to leave her suspicions for later.

Deciding to change the subject, even as Kara finally climbed into one of the two rings to begin sparring with one of the several boxers who had been hired to help her practice, Lena asked, “So how did you become Kara’s Manager anyway?”  
“Kara asked me too, got to love nepotism.” Alex told her with a laugh. Lena smiled before turning back towards the ring.

Kara had doubled up a left hook followed by a right cross to her sparring partner's jaw that dropped the woman like a pile of bricks. The crowd behind them had already risen to their feet and were split between those who were cheering the knockout, and those who were oohing and ahhing over the speed with which it happened. When a second sparring partner climbed into the ring a few minutes later, Jon told Kara to try and not knock this one out, as they still had a lot of work they wanted to get in today.

Kara patiently worked over this sparring partner, working on the game plan Jon had put together, until she got bored with the whole thing. After that, all it took to finish things was a lightning-quick right uppercut that caught her sparring partner right under the chin and actually lifted the guy off his feet before he crashed back onto the canvas.

As soon as Kara and her people were assured the sparring partner was uninjured, Kara left the ring and picked up her entourage before heading back into the hotel. Once inside, the guys headed into the recreation room to kill time until Kara was ready to leave. Jon left the group there, telling Lena he was pleased to have met her. Lena herself was just about to follow the boys into the rec room when Kara reached out, took her hand, and led her into the other convention room, the one sectioned off into smaller rooms. Alex followed them past a hotel security agent, but left them as soon as they stepped inside so she could go to her temporary office, which was sectioned off in one corner of the room.

“How is it that you don't sweat?” Lena asked, as they disappeared into one of the many sectioned off rooms.

“Ahh you noticed that, did you?” Kara smiled.  
“I don’t know I probably just got used to those grueling workouts Jon puts me through.”  
Lena let out a small laugh “Funny Alex said the same thing earlier.” Lena said as Kara pulled her close as she placed a small peck on Lena’s lips.

“You and Alex were talking about me?” Kara asked as she pulled Lena closer to her feeling her cock start to twitch in her shorts. Her hands moved down to squeeze at Lena’s ass. “Only a little bit.” Lena breathily replied as Kara laid tiny kisses on Lena’s sharp jawline then towards her ear as she whispered.  
“I knew you were checking me out.” Kara smiled as she pulled back keeping her hands on Lena’s ass.

Lena could see Kara’s tracksuit folded neatly on a chair in the changing room they were in, and she began to nonchalantly strip right in front of her. Jon had removed Kara’s boxing gloves before he left the ring, Kara disrobed quickly discarding her robe first, then her sports bra, boots, boxing trunks followed by her jock strap, and finally her protective cup.

Lena was sort of surprised at how relaxed Kara was when it came to being naked with her, even if they had had sex with each other three times the day before. The sight of Kara in all her glory did things to Lena she had never experienced before. Lena could feel herself getting wet just admiring the way Kara’s muscles flexed. “Take off your clothes Lena.” Kara told her as she walked over to the far end of the room was a row of lockers with a long bench in front of them. Kara opened one of the lockers and pulled out four fluffy white towels. As she unfolded one and placed it over the bench as she left another one folded up like a pillow. Lena looked at her, an eyebrow arched as the blonde took a seat on the bench. Looking at Lena intently. 

Lena gave Kara a smirk as she pulled the hair tie from her hair. Leaving her straight raven hair fall all around her. Lena pulled her black camisole off. Revealing her full well rounded breasts. “No bra?” Kara asked, sounding innocent even as she stared openly at Lena’s chest. “It was built into the camisole.” Lena told her as she started to undo her heels, slipping them off as she worked on unbuttoning her slacks pulling her black thong down along with them. Lena placed her heels and clothes in a neat little folded up pile on the chair next to Kara’s tracksuit.

Lena noticed how Kara’s cock had hardened as she had finished stripping. Lena bit her bottom lip as she noticed Kara’s cock bob in between her thighs begging for attention. She slowly made her way over to where Kara was sitting and kneeled down in front of the blonde just as Lena was about to reach out to touch the throbbing shaft. She felt Kara reach for her wrist pulling it away from her. Lena gave her a puzzled look before she found herself laying back on the bench pinned down by Kara on top of her.

Kara’s left hand held both of Lena’s arms above her head. As her right hand started to caress her breasts.  
Kara pinched each of Lena’s rose colored nipples.  
Her hand trailed down all the way down her stomach until it reached the apex of pussy. Kara trailed her hand lower until the tips of two of her fingers stroked through the slick that had gathered around Lena’s labia.  
“You are already so wet Lena.” Kara lilted into her ear.  
Lena nodded as she raised her hips up trying to get Kara’s fingers to delve deep into her depths.  
“Please Kara.” She moaned out as Kara’s fingers slid up and down her soaking slit.  
“Please what Lena?” Kara asked as she kept her fingers just out of Lena’s reach.  
“Fuck me.” Lena sounded desperate and Kara was enjoying the sweet torture she was subjecting Lena to.  
“Please Kara fuck me.” Lena squirmed under Kara’s impressive grip until she felt Kara’s grip loosen.  
She felt Kara’s hands spread her legs out until her deep pink colored pussy was on full display for Kara to behold.

“So pretty Lena.” Kara told her as she hovered her lips over Lena’s wet pussy lips. “God your pussy looks good enough to eat.” Kara said as she eagerly started to lavish long and slow licks on her cunt making Lena whimper in need. “Oh yess Karaa.” Lena moaned out as her hands braced themselves on the back of Kara’s head. As Lena’s fingers threaded through blonde unruly curly locks. Kara was pleased with herself as Lena came undone all around her. Lena’s thighs tighten around her trapping Kara as she releases all over her face as Kara greedily swallows every drop of Lena’s cum. “Gah K-K-Ka-raa.” Lena cries out in sweet release. 

The brunette beauty was coming down from her climax when she felt Kara crawl up the length of her body until they were face to face. “Did you bring any condoms?” Kara asked as she felt her throbbing cockhead rub against Lena’s sentive pussy lips. Enjoying the way the tip slightly caught in Lena’s outer puffy lips.  
“They are in my ba-ag,” Lena said, her breath hitching as she felt Kara’s tip sliding against her. “Which is in the Escalade.” Lena told her as Kara let out a frustrated groan. “Dammit.” 

“But that’s okay I can still get you off.” Lena told her as she pressed her hand against Kara’s chest. Lena pushed Kara to lay down on the bench. As Lena reached out to give Kara’s throbbing pink dick a firm stroke. “You’re so hard.” Lena told her as Kara gently thrusted up into her hand. Enjoying the way Lena cupped her sack. “So big and thick.” Lena praised as she continued to stroked Kara while massaging her balls. Lena leaned down so the tip of Kara’s cock was pressed to her lips never slowing her hands strokes up and down the shaft. Even as she enveloped the head of Kara’s dick into her warm and welcoming mouth.  
“Ohhh fuuu.” Kara moaned as Lena took the tip of her dick into her mouth. Lena continued her ministrations until she felt a twitch in Kara’s balls knowing the boxer was close. Lena stopped. Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. “Wha? Why did you stop?” Kara questioned, confused.

“I know you’re close baby but I want you to come while I slide my wet pussy over your cock getting you nice and wet for me.” Lena told her as she straddled her lap. Kara’s cock laid flat on her toned stomach.  
Lena lowered herself down slowly until her slit was perfectly aligned with the length of Kara’s cock. She started a slow glide up and down the length of Kara’s dick. The underside of Kara’s cock head bumping into Lena’s clit each time she glided down.  
“Lenaa fuck this feels so good.” Kara groaned as her hands instinctively went to Lena’s hips to help her slide up and down her length. Kara could feel Lena’s wetness drip down all the way to her balls. Kara was close and she could tell Lena was close too. She could feel it in the way Lena’s pussy quiver everytime her tip grazed her clit. “Does it feel good Lena? Does it feel good when you slide against my cock.” Kara asked as Lena’s glided up she lifted her head up slightly to watch as Lena’s cherry red pussy lips glided up and down her length watching intently as her tip caught against the apex of Lena’s pussy rubbing against her clit. “Yess it feels so good Kara.” Lena told her as she continued to slide up and down her length.

Kara’s thumb found Lena’s clit and started making small circles over the tiny pink bud. Vibrating her thumb at a super speed feeling the vibrations on the tip of her cock as well. “Oh shitttt, oh god fuck yes so good Kara.” Lena said as her hand wrapped tightly around Kara’s wrist keeping her vibrating thumb on her clit as Lena shook in pleasure on top of her.  
“Fuckkk Lena.” Kara moaned out as she felt her cum spill out from her tip in thick hot spurts onto her stomach.  
Feeling Lena’s release drip onto her stomach as well.  
Lena laid on top of Kara as they both basked in the afterglow. “Told you I would get you off.” Lena huffed out as Kara let out a laugh before she got up pulling Lena up with her. Kara disentangled herself from Lena as she grabbed two clean fluffy white towels handing one to Lena as she wrapped the towel around herself covering her chest to her mid-thigh. Lena followed her lead wrapping the towel around herself too.

“Come on, Lena.” Kara said as she started to walk out of the room into another  
“Where are we going?” Lena asked as she followed Kara.  
“To my masseuse. It's my favorite part of training. Lucy works me over and loosens up my stiff muscles.”  
Lena laughed as she responded “I thought I just did that.” Giving Kara a wink and Kara just shook her head.

Lena and Kara walked to another sectioned-off room where a massage table and another petite yet muscular, gorgeous brunette was waiting. Lena took one look at Lucy and pulled Kara back into the aisle, where she spoke softly. “You seem to have a penchant for hiring gorgeous women. What's up with that?”  
Kara shrugged her shoulders. “You know what I actually never noticed until I hired you.” Kara told her as she made her way to one of the massage tables to lay down face first into the table.  
Lena just shook her head as she joined Kara laying herself down on the table next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend some more alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all I’m sorry this update took a little longer than expected. But I hope you enjoy it and as always happy reading.

“What now?” Lena asked, as Kara was getting dressed after their massage.

“Now? Lunch, I suppose,” Kara replied as her stomach grumbled in agreement. As she pulled on the pants of her tracksuit. “What would you like to eat?”  
Lena gave Kara a suggestive look as she bit the bottom of her lip “Well I did have a huge cock in my mouth earlier so I’m pretty sure I’m full.”  
Kara blushed at Lena’s blunt crude comment as she clarified quickly. “I meant food wise Lena.” Kara chucked as she shook her head.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lena said smiling back at the blushing boxer. Enjoying the light flush on her cheeks as she continued to dress.  
“I don't really have a preference.” Lena told her as she started to get dressed as well.  
“How about some Chinese food then? I know this great little family owned restaurant that serves the best potstickers.” Kara told her as she eyed Lena slipping back into her black blouse and noticed how her big well rounded breasts bounced a bit with her motions. Kara found herself involuntarily licking her lips at the sight of them.  
Lena noticed this as she added an extra sway to her hips as she adjusted her white slacks noticing how Kara’s gaze drifted towards her ass. Just as Lena was finishing putting on her heels Kara cleared her throat trying not to focus too much on the way her cock was starting to harden in her pants.

“Do you like Chinese food Lena?” Kara asked her.  
Lena smiled as she made her way over to her. Looping her arm around Kara’s before answering  
“I could go for some Moo goo gai pan.”  
“Great, let me call our driver to meet us around back.”  
Kara smiled as she held Lena’s hand.  
Lena hummed as she and Kara made their way out of the hotel and towards the black Escalade.  
Lena noticed it was just Kara and herself in the SUV.  
“What about Mike, James and everyone else?” Lena asked. “They have their own things to take care of besides I want to spend some time alone. Just the two of us.” Kara told her as she gave their driver the directions to the restaurant.

They arrived 15 minutes later to a quaint little hole in the wall looking restaurant named “China Border.”  
The restaurant itself was a little small but gave off a very family owned restaurant ambiance. There was a big black marble buddha on one end with a Chinese calendar along with other trickles and treasures and a medium size family photo of the owner and chef along with his family.  
“Welcome, please sit wherever you like I’ll be right with you.” greeted the petite middle aged Chinese woman at the counter as she busied herself calculating some tabs. The lady looked up as she noticed it was her best and loyal customer. She recognized the blonde immediately. “Ah Kara back for more potstickers I see and you brought a friend.” The lady gave them a warm smile. “Please sit, I'll let my husband know that his favorite customer is here. Will it be the usual Kara?” The lady asked as she rounded the counter to make her way into the small kitchen.  
“Yes Mrs. Wong but could you just add a Moo goo gai pan with a side of steamed rice and some spring rolls please.” Kara told her as the lady scribbled everything onto the little receipt and made her way into the kitchen.

The pair took a seat over by a window as Mrs. Wong brought them a large pitcher of water and two glasses.  
Kara poured herself and Lena a glass as she took a large gulp and refilled her glass before she spoke.  
“So what did you think of the training camp?” Kara asked Lena.  
“It was interesting. I've never been to any boxing matches or spars. So it was kind of new territory for me.” Lena said as she took a sip of her water.  
Kara smiled as she asked her next question “Well, then what did you think of Alex then?” Lena gave her smile as she answered.  
“She seems nice and very protective of you.” Lena told her. “But I don’t see any resemblance between the two of you besides you being tall.”  
Kara laughed “Well that’s because she’s my adopted sister.” Kara told her as Lena looked at her as a surprised look painted her face.  
“Adopted?” Lena asked, making sure she had heard Kara correctly. Kara gave her a nod.  
“Yes Alex and her parents are my adoptive family they took me in when I was twelve.” Kara told her.  
“Oh I didn’t...that’s nice Kara.” Lena said she was a bit caught off guard by this piece of personal information Kara was willingly sharing with her. She started to fidget with her fingers as she thought about her own adoption and the sordid details of her family.

Kara noticed how uncomfortable Lena had become and tentatively reached for her hand as she looked at Lena capturing her gaze with her own.  
“Hey Lena, I want you to know that you don’t have to tell me anything about yourself you don’t want me to know. I respect your privacy and wouldn’t want to overstep my boundaries with you in any way.”  
Lena gave Kara a warm endearing smile as she responded. “Thank you Kara I appreciate that.”  
“I just want you to be comfortable. Seeing as how we’re going to be in each other's lives for the next three months. I just thought we should know a little bit about each other. But as I said whatever you feel like sharing with me that stays between us.” Kara told her and the way her blue eyes looked at her made Lena know she was being sincere. Which was making her heart start to flutter at Kara’s kindness. Lena just gave her a smile as Kara continued to speak.  
“With that being said I do have a very important question to ask you.” Kara told her.  
Lena looked at the boxer intrigued waiting to see what Kara’s question was. “Go on.” Lena told her waiting on Kara. “What is your favorite color?” She asked the brunette looking at Lena intently. Lena’s eyebrow cocked as she looked at Kara waiting for the punchline. But the blonde looked so serious which in turn made Lena let out a laugh. “Are you serious?” Lena asked her though a chuckle. “As a heart attack.” Kara told her.  
Lena shook her head completely enamored with the incredibly sexy dork seating across from her.  
“Blue.” Lena told her as the food was placed on their table. Eyeing all the food Kara’s usual was.  
She had eight orders of potstickers, four orders of egg rolls, a plate of sweet and sour chicken and finally some fried rice.

“Thank you.” Kara and Lena said in unison as Mrs. Wong made her way back to the register counter.  
Kara quickly used her chopsticks to stuff her face with 4 chicken and vegetable potstickers. Making Lena laugh as she looked like a cute chipmunk.  
Kara was practically inhaling her food while Lena took the time to savor the delicious Asian cuisine.  
“So do you have any questions you want to ask me Lena?” Kara asked her noticing how Lena was licking her lips savoring the taste of the Moo goo gai pan.”  
Letting out a few tiny soft moans of enjoyment.  
Which had Kara’s dick twitching in her pants.  
Kara reached for her glass of water taking a big gulp trying to calm herself.  
“Well actually I do have one question for you.”  
Kara cleared her throat. “Okay what is it?”  
Lena lightly dabbed the covers of her mouth with her napkin before she asked.  
“So you mentioned earlier in the locker room that you don’t sweat. Do you mean like ever?” Lena asked.  
Kara just shrugged her shoulders as she responded.  
“Yeah I never sweat.”  
“Hmm interesting.” Lena said as a devious idea sprang into her mind.  
“Do you mind if I test your theory Kara? I want to see if you’ll sweat while I ride you in the SUV on our way back to our hotel?” Lena told her.  
Kara nearly ripped the fabric of the table covering.  
Feeling her cock instantly harden. “Ch-Check please.” Kara said as she paid the bill and quickly led Lena back into the SUV.

Kara told the driver they were heading back to their hotel before pushing the button on the privacy screen. Which blocked the view from the backseat.  
Lena reached over and boldly placed her hands on Kara’s crotch, massaging the large lump found inside. ”God Lena you are insatiable.” Kara groaned under Lena's touch, and she took that moment to unsnap and unzip her track pants. “Kick off your shoes.” Lena instructed.

Kara did as she was told, and Lena wriggled her boxers down her legs and off her feet, pausing long enough to take off her socks. “You see,” Lena said, as she began to push the top of Kara’s tracksuit up her chest along with her sports bra, “when I was watching you get your massage from Lucy, I noticed she rubbed you everywhere. Everywhere, that is, except for the part of you that was covered by that small towel. I intend to fix that.” Lena told her as she took Kara’s cock into her hands giving it a firm stroke as Kara bucked her hips up in response. “Fuck please do Lena.” Kara told her enjoying the way Lena’s thumb circled the purple reddish precum coated head of her dick. Bringing her thumb and forefinger into a tight circle as it reached the underside of Kara’s tip. Earning another small buck from Kara.

The SUV was set up with a TV, entertainment center, and a wet bar on one side of the passenger compartment and a long leather-covered bench on the other. With the length of the passenger compartment, there was plenty of room on the bench for Kara to lie down, and with the width of the seat, there was plenty of room for Lena to straddle her, which she now did, just below Kara’s huge erection. Lena reached up to pull off her sunglasses, which she carelessly tossed aside before reaching back up to free her hair from the knot at the nape of her neck. As her silk like raven tresses tumbled around her shoulders, she said, “You see, Kara, your cock is made of muscle. Not quite the same as the muscles you use to walk and talk and beat the crap out of other boxers, but muscle nonetheless.”

“Right now,” Kara replied weakly, “it's so hard I think it might be made out of iron.”

“It may feel that way right now,” Lena said as she reached down and continued to stroke Kara’s hardness, “but as Lucy massaged the rest of your muscles to allow them to relax, so will I do to your cock.”

“Oh sh-shittt yes please Lena it aches,” Kara groaned, as Lena squeezed her length from root to tip. 

“Aww don’t worry Kara I will make the ache go away.” Lena asked, enjoying the way Kara bit her bottom lip as Lena’s ministrations had her closing her eyes in pleasure.  
“Want to...be inside you. Please Lenaaa.” Kara whined

Lena reached down with her other hand to cup Kara’s ball sack, and then began to rub it. ”Patience Kara I’m in charge.”  
“God that feels good.” Kara moaned. “Take off your clothes, Lena.” Lena pulled off her black camisole and tossed it aside, baring her full supple breasts, which she squeezed and pushed together.

“I bet you would like nothing more than to suck on my breasts wouldn’t you Kara.” Lena teased, before moving her hands down to begin removing her white slacks. She popped the button on her slacks and pushed them down off her ass before rocking back and sitting between Kara’s legs so she could slide her slacks and thong off her legs, and rid herself of her shoes. Lena then resumed her position astride Kara’s legs and went back to stroking her cock with one hand, even as she gently cupped her balls with the other. 

“If we are going to do this.” Lena said, “then you'd better tell the driver we aren't going back to the Four Seasons. I don’t know about you, but I'd hate to pull up in front of the hotel and have the doorman open the limo only to find us fucking on the floor.”

“Good point,” Kara mumbled, as she reached blindly for the control panel. Lena finally reached over and pressed the intercom switch for her. “Driver?”  
“Yes, Ms. Danvers?”

“Change of plans.” Lena leaned over and gave Kara’s cock a quick lick from base to tip, causing Kara’s voice to climb a couple of octaves. “Take us on a tour of National City.” Lena then popped the purple head of Kara’s cock into her mouth. “N-n-no strike that. Just keep on driving until I say otherwise. If you run low on gas, fill up and keep driving. Got that?” Kara said trying hard not to moan as Lena continued to suck her cock.  
“Yes, Ma’am”

Lena straightened up again and turned off the intercom, before she said, “Now we have all the time we need.” She then went back to working Kara over, handling her expertly while paying close attention to the blonde’s state of excitement. Any time Lena thought Kara was close to her release, she slowed down her strokes and eased up on the pressure she was applying to her cock. After a few occurrences like that, Kara sat up and tried to take a hand in the proceedings, but Lena wasn't having any of that.

“Lie down,Kara.” Lena said. “You hired me as your sex expert or or is that sexpert?” Lena giggled. “So let me do what I know best. Let me please you.”

Kara found it hard to argue with logic like that.  
‘Shit yes I'm gonna let her do the work.’ Kara thought as she laid back on the bench seat.

“That's better.” Lena cooed. “Just do as I say, when I say it, and I promise you this will be the best orgasm of your life.”

Kara was so charged up at the moment that she was fairly sure any attempt Lena made from here on out to blow her would result in her shooting her seed out of the back of her skull. As is, Kara was wondering if it was going to be hard for the SUV’s company to clean her cum off the ceiling of the vehicle. Lena went back to manipulating her cock, with one hand on Kara’s shaft and the other continuing to tease her balls.

“You said earlier today that you never sweat,.”Lena said. Repeating her question from earlier.  
“Is that correct?” Kara nodded her head yes. “Well guess what? Today, I'm not going to let you come until your body is covered with sweat. And then, only then, will you be allowed to beg me to come.”

Kara groaned in frustration and Lena smiled. She had her reasons for this sudden aggression in the SUV, and was pleased to see things were working out. She'd never been with a client for more than one day before. In that situation, making the client happy was a simple matter of getting them to come and in the process, satisfying whatever fantasies they may have.

Keeping a client happy long-term was a whole new thing for her, and she was concerned that unless she took the initiative to prove on a daily basis that she was worth the huge amount Kara was paying for her, she would quickly get bored with her and fire her, thus ending her dream of retiring early from the escort business.

Lena continued massaging Kara’s cock. “I bet you have never gotten a massage quite like this one.” Lena told her, continuing to stroke the huge throbbing cock in her hand. Kara only shook her head before she spoke  
“After this I'm going to be hard every time I go for an after-workout massage,” Kara said breathlessly.  
“Ah shit Lenaaa.” Kara gasped as Lena quickened her strokes around Kara thick prick.  
“You like that Kara like when I stroke your big cock fast? Lena asked.  
“Y-yess. God Lena please let me be inside youuu.” Kara groaned out.  
Lena quickly reached for her small purse and fished out a condom, quickly tearing it open and unrolling it down Kara’s impressive length. She then raised herself up and positioned Kara’s cock right at her entrance. 

As Lena tested her leg stamina as she slowly, oh so achingly slowly, lowered herself onto Kara’s cock, inch by delicious inch. “Ohh fuckkk Lena...so good.” Kara moaned as she felt the ribbed inner flesh of Lena’s walls massaging her throbbing cock.  
Kara could feel how wet Lena was as her cock slid in easily.  
Kara enjoyed the way Lena squeezed her with the walls of her pussy even as she began to play with her breasts.

“Please, Lena.” Kara said, but before she could say any more, Lena shushed her with a fingertip to her full lips. 

“Quiet. I can see a little perspiration on your forehead and upper lip, Baby, but you need to be sweating before I will even let you beg. I need you hot and desperate before you can come. You are not there yet. You can, however, hold my hips to help me keep my balance while I ride you.” Lena told her, guiding Kara’s hands to her hips.  
Kara eagerly took advantage of Lana's request for help. Lena then flexed her hips and thighs to slowly rise up the length of Kara’s cock, squeezing the boxer with her inner walls the entire time. Uuuuuuuppp and ddddoooooowwn, uuuuuuuppp and ddddoooooowwn. Lena moved slowly and powerfully, inexorably bringing Kara closer to the breaking point. 

It took Lena quite some time, but eventually droplets of sweat rolled down Kara’s face,and her chest was completely wet with perspiration when Lena finally said.  
“It seems as if you can sweat after all. Now, beg me.” Lena told her as she slammed all her weight down onto Kara’s lap trapping her cock in her velvety warm embrace. She felt Kara’s cock beginning to throb and lengthen inside her. Knowing Kara was close to the edge.

“Oh pleeeeeeese, please don’t make me wait. I can't take it anymore. I just can’t. Let me come Lena, I beg of you.” Kara told her as her fingers squeezed into Lena’s full rounded ass.

Lena’s hands dropped off of her breasts and moved down onto Kara’s chest to support her and give her some leverage as she began to ride Kara hard and fast. Her hair, which was hanging down around her face, was partially sodden with sweat from the prolonged effort she had put into making this special for Kara, and her own body was glistening wetly in the subdued lighting provided by the lights in the SUV.

“Yes! Oh Karaaaa.”Lena bellowed out in a symphony of climatic bliss that left her with no extra breath for speech as she slammed her lissome body up and down Kara's cock, and all the boxer could do was groan as this gorgeous petite woman dominated her like no one ever had before in her life. When Kara finally reached her climax, she orgasmed and shot her load deep into Lena. Pulse after thick pulse of creamy cum poured into the brunette beauty, until Kara wasn’t sure if she was ever going to stop. “Ahhh Leena Yessss.”

Kara hadn't done a thing, had not been allowed to do a thing, but she was mentally exhausted. “Fuck me.” Kara said.

Lena just collapsed on Kara's chest, squishing her breasts against Kara’s own. ”Not again.” Lena huffed. “Not for a while anyway. I'm beat.”

“Condoms or not, Lena,” Kara said, as she wrapped one arm around her back, “you are worth every penny.” Kara praised Lena on her glorious fucking.  
“That was phenomenal. Thank you.” Kara told her as she placed a small kiss to the crown of Lena’s head.

Lena was gratified to hear her efforts had been worthwhile, but she sensed that right now was not the best time to remind Kara that she was paying for this and was entitled to her best efforts. So all Lena said was, “You're welcome.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena head back to the hotel. A revelation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers sorry for the long delay I’m still trying to figure where I want this story to go. With that being said I will try to update a little sooner than later.  
> Happy reading.

“So what do you want to do to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, Lena?” Kara asked. When Lena didn’t respond right away, she added, “The guys won't be back until morning.”

“Hmm” Lena said, as they both struggled back into their clothes. “Does The Four Seasons have a good, private pool?”

“Yeah. Both indoor and outdoor, though the indoor pool isn't much more than a large wading pool for adults.” Kara told her as she watched Lena causally slip back into her clothes. Looking so lovely and ethereal.

“The indoor pool sounds good.” Lena said as she finished redoing her hair. Noticing how Kara’s gaze was on her.  
“Would you mind if we do the outdoor pool instead?” Kara asked her.  
“I just think some sun would do good for my skin and muscles.” Kara said with a wink. Enjoying how Lena was blushing a little.  
“Fine it’s the outside pool for us minus the getting sun and wet part for me. I tend to get sunburnt easily so I’ll be staying under the shade.”  
“Well that’s okay with me but I don’t know so much about you not getting wet.” Kara said a mischievous smirk on her face. Lena gave a playful applauded look.  
“Ms. Danvers, do you find me so irresistible that you couldn’t keep your hands off me for a little while?”  
“Well I mean I thought that was obvious?” Kara told her before realizing how that sounded as Lena gave her a small smile.

“Well I mean who wouldn't?” Kara corrected herself not wanting to make Lena uncomfortable. She was getting paid for this after all. 

But Kara had a plan after they spent some time in the pool. To make good use of the whirlpool hot tub she had conveniently up in her suite. She wanted to treat Lena to a nice relaxing afternoon in the hot tub by  
pouring in some unscented bubble bath, turn on the jets, order up a couple of bottles of chilled champagne along with a basket of chocolate-covered strawberries, and that should definitely set a romantic mood.  
Although Lena was only going to be with her temporarily. Kara could still indulge her in some nice romantic gestures. After all they were supposed to be a couple after all. But maybe that was coming on a little too strong. She would probably save that for a later time or a celebratory occasion.

For now they would enjoy their time at the pool.

Once Kara got the driver turned around and headed back to The Four Seasons, it was only a matter of half an hour before the two of them were dressed in swimsuits, flip-flops, and fluffy, white hotel bathrobes for the walk down to the outdoor pool.

“Tell me again why we are covering up our bodies so we can go down to the pool where we will be mostly naked,” Kara asked, as they headed down in the secured elevator.

“Propriety.” Lena told her a sly smile on her face.

“Pro what?” Kara asked

“Propriety,” Lena repeated. “It’s polite to cover up our bodies. You wouldn’t want everyone to see you walking around in your swimsuit now would you?”

“I honestly don’t mind and believe me when I say they aren’t looking at me especially when I’m walking next to you.” Kara told her with a flirty smile.  
Lena laughed. 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Lena replied. She already knew how attractive people thought she was, and she knew to the penny how much their regard was worth, but over the years, she had become used to the idea that everyone who praised her beauty was looking to have sex with her, whether they had paid for it or not. Thus, she tended to be distrustful of anyone who complimented her looks.

“If I thought you actually doubted me, I'd make you take off that robe and walk to the pool like that. But you are not stupid, not in the slightest, so I refuse to believe you don’t know how beautiful you are.” Kara told her.

“But it is not all I am. Not even close, and yet..” Lena began to argue as the elevator doors opened, interrupting their conversation as both Lena and Kara greeted the guard when they passed by him on their way to the pool. 

“and yet…” Kara said, ”It gets really frustrating because no one takes the time to learn who the real you happens to be.”

“Yeah. I know the feeling.” Kara told her

“So tell me who Lena Kieran is.” Kara said with a big smile on her face as her blue eyes shone brightly. 

Shocked by the bold request, Lena whipped her head around and stared up at Kara. “We barely know each other and you want me to open up to you?” She shook her head disbelievingly.  
“Like I said before Lena. We’re going to be together for a while. I want us to communicate and get to know each other a little bit. I would like to know a little bit more about you. But if you don’t want to share anything that’s fine too. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to or vent to you can always do that with me. But I will not pressure you into sharing anything you do not feel comfortable sharing.”

Lena looked at Kara and it seemed the blonde was being genuine. Which was rare in clients most of them just saw her for her looks and wanted to fuck her as soon as they got their chance. Lena felt her heart skip a beat at Kara’s kindness. Lena smiled as she entwined their hands together as they made it to the pool area. “Thank you Kara.”  
The moment Lena walked out onto the pool deck, she pulled on her Jackie-O sunglasses, stripped off her robe, and then draped it over one arm. Kara watched her walk in her charcoal grey bikini, and made no attempt to hide the fact that she was staring at Lena’s ass, even as Kara took off her own robe, which  
revealed Kara’s on cobalt blue bikini top and pair of navy swim shorts that reached her upper thigh and showed off her toned long legs.

Lena chose a pair of chaise longues for them to sit in that were near the pool, in case Kara wanted to take a dip, and also in a spot that would stay out of the sun for the next few hours. Once the fluffy hotel beach towel was spread on her chaise longue, Lena sat down on the side of her selected seat and dipped into the small canvas bag she was carrying. She pulled out a bottle of Coppertone SPF 30 sunblock and handed it to Kara before kicking off her flip-flops and stretching out full-length on her tummy. 

“Come on,Kara.” Lena said with mock impatience.  
“Help me get the sunblock on my back.” Lena told her as she undid the back of her bikini top so Kara could rub the sunblock lotion all over her back.

Kara set her towel down and kicked off her own flip-flops before surveying the scene in front of her. Lena’s boldness in choosing their seats and then ordering her to apply sunblock lotion onto her body made Kara smile. Kara had a thing for strong women; wallflowers stood no chance with her. Beyond that, she liked how Lena didn't the fact that she was being paid for sex turn her submissive. That Lena was willing to and able to be herself under such circumstances was most impressive to Kara.

“Okay,Lena, you asked for it,” Kara replied, as she popped open the bottle of sunblock lotion and poured some onto her hands. “Alright let me know if this works for you.”

For some reason, Lena expected Kara to start with her neck and shoulders before working her way down, but she had other ideas. She first felt the cool lotion and Kara’s big, strong hands on the soles of her small feet. As Kara worked the lotion in and then made her way up the backs of Lena’s calves, Lena let out a small wimped enjoying the way Kara was massaging her muscles, “Does that feel good Lena?” Kara asked as she continued to rub the lotion into Lena’s soft alabaster skin.

”Yes please keep it up.” Lana snickered as she interrupted the blonde.  
”I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Kieran.” Lara told her through a snicker as her long and strong fingers kneaded Lena’s toned calves. 

“So tell me a little about yourself.” Before Lena could repeat her protest that she wanted to keep things impersonal, Kara hurried to add, “You don't have to tell me your deep, dark secrets or anything like that, but tell me something about you. Where you came from, what you like, whatever comes to mind.”

Lena remained silent for a moment, but just before Kara thought she might have to ask her again, she quietly asked, “Why?”

“Why do I want to know?” Kara asked back with an arch of her eyebrow

“Mmhmm.”

Three months kind of a long time Lena and all that time we will be pretending to be a couple.” Kara squeezed twin dabs of lotion on the backs of Lena's knees and started to rub them in. “I just don't think it's going to be possible for us to remain strangers if we spend that much time together, so I figured we could start sharing some stuff. That is of course anything you are comfortable telling me.” Kara told her repeating herself from earlier wanting Lena to feel at ease

“ Hmm okay I tell you something and then you tell me something?” Lena asked.

“Yeah sure.” Kara's hands moved up onto Lena’s thighs and rubbed lotion into them with long, even strokes.

Lena chuckled softly. “You already know I’m a high-priced escort. What else could I tell you?”

“Your real name.” Kara told her 

“Ah, that,” Lena said. She mulled her next words carefully. “So you know Lena Kieran is merely a pseudonym.”

“If by pseudonym you mean a fake name, then yeah, I know,” Kara’s hands continued their work. “Just because I use my body to make money doesn’t mean I’m stupid. It could be dangerous for you if someone found out who you really are.”

“Isn't that the truth?” Lena mumbled. Kara’s hands were doing the most delicious things to her legs, making her relax and feel like she could nod off to sleep. “Most of my clients truly wouldn't care, but some of them would try to find me. Can't have that. The only people in my life besides Cat who know I fuck for pay are my roommates”.

“What does everyone else seem to think?”

“From what I gather, I'm seen as a little rich girl whose daddy pays for everything.” Lena snorted in disgust.  
“As if.”

“That's rather ironic,” Kara observed, as her fingertips traced the bottom edge of Lena’s bikini bottoms. “Your classmates at school see nice clothes and a nice car and assume they were given to you, when the reality is you earned those luxuries by doing something most of them wouldn't even think of doing.”

“That's about it,” Lena agreed.

“So. Are we going to do this?”

“Talk about ourselves a bit?” Lena asked. “Sure. Why not?”

Kara slid both of her hands up under Lena’s grey bikini bottoms and started rubbing her ass, which caused her to gasp in surprise. “Kara!” she said in a near-shout. “We are public, you idiot.”

Kara tossed off her mild insult as if it had been just another weak punch by one of her opponents.  
“Just making sure you don't burn this nice ass,Lena. And besides, no one is in position to see us. The umbrella above you shields your delicious ass from anyone above you in the hotel, and I'm so close behind you that no one in that direction can see you at all. As far as left and right go, no one's there either.” Kara paused and then added, “well, not unless you count that little old man.”

Kara was expecting Lena to react to her teasing by looking to both sides in abject panic as she tried to locate the old man who was watching her get fondled at the poolside. What did happen, however, was that Lena didn't even move a muscle.

“Nice try, Kara,” Lena sneered. “But there's no way you would let some old guy see that in public.”

“Very good,” Kara said, and she meant it. She had expected her to lose control again, but she hadn't. Kara pulled her hands out of Lena’s bottoms and started smearing the lotion on her lower back. “So, first off,” she said, “tell me where you are from. I want to know what place it is that you call home.”

“I grew up in Metropolis,” Lena replied.  
“Hey my cousin lives there.” Kara said as she continued to rub lotion up Lena’s back then up to her neck. “Yeah, maybe you know him. He works at the Daily Planet as a reporter.”

Lena shifted lower on the chair as Kara made her way up to her shoulders then her neck. “Oh yeah what’s his name.”

“Clark Kent.” Kara told her as she felt Lena suddenly stiffen under her massage.  
Lena’s heart nearly stopped. ‘Clark Kent.  
The same Clark Kent that her brother Lex was always talking about. Clark Kent who also happened to be Superman?’

“Oh you have to be fucking kidding me.” Lena muttered. She had come so far. She had exiled herself from all the heinous and cruel acts the Luthors had done to all the aliens. Still here she was fucking Superman’s cousin. Lena let out a small laugh at the irony of it all. It was kismet it seemed. A Luthor and A Super destined to be enemies. 

Lena sat up abruptly holding the bikini top against her chest as she made her way away from Kara.  
Kara was perplexed at Lena’s sudden departure.  
“Lena wait where are you going?” Lena quickly slipped her robe back on making a swift exit towards the hotel and to the private elevator. She had made it to the door of her own suite before she felt Kara grab at her hand.  
“Lena what’s going on? Why did you run off like that?”  
Lena couldn’t look at Kara not when she was still hiding who she really was. She felt a lump form in her throat as she struggled to speak. “Ka..Kara there’s something I need to tell you.” Kara looked at her concerned. “Okay what is it?” Kara asked growing a little impatient at the way Lena kept trailing off.  
“Kara my real name is Lena Luthor.”


End file.
